The Swan Song
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: sequel to WHYD? after her father's death Carly Wicks begins to travel the world but her mind begins to burns as memories come back to haunt her. there is always a loophole and Alex Rose is ready to rise out of the ashes
1. In Memory of Kevin Wicks

**Author's Note: this is the sequel of What Have You Done?**

_Kevin was a man with dreams. Unfortunately, life had a habit of getting in the way of them. Despite his desire for foreign climes, Kevin was a family man at heart._

Kevin Wicks Character Profile

* * *

Carly Wicks had not what you would call an easy life.

When she was a child, her mother left her with her father and two brothers. Her eldest brother, Jimbo had cystic fibrosis a genetic disorder that caused great pain to his lungs. She had often witnessed him coughing blood. So she often helped around the house and took care of her younger brother Deano while her father focused on Jimbo's health.

Not having any woman figures in her life, Carly rarely ever did many girly things, her interests often strayed into car bonnets and she had chosen to become a mechanic. It had often opened her up to bullying in school which she ignored while flashing a glare at the bitchy school girls.

Being shorter than most, did not help either.

She had the occasional boyfriend but it wasn't until she met Nico Pappas that she thought she wanted to settle down.

Everyone had laughed at her. "Shall we call you Carly Pappas from now on, sis?" Deano would say flashing her, his adorable grin. "Mama Pappa? You're gonna confuse your kids"

"Oh shut up" she would say but unable to resist blushing slightly and ruffling her brother's hair.

"Gerroff!" he would grumble.

Her marriage had failed. Nico wanted to go to Cyprus with his family to start up a Greek restaurant and she wanted to stay in England where she had only just arrived. She spent a lifetime in New Zealand and she loved the lifestyle in London. In the end she ran to Albert Square where she knew her father was and threw herself weeping into his arms.

Just because he had focused on Jimbo and she had no mother, didn't mean she was unloved and uncared for. Kevin Wicks dropped everything for his daughter and once her divorce was finalised, he remained to keep an eye on her and her brother as they settled in with their Great Aunt, Pat Evans.

Carly fought for every right to be in Albert Square. She fought to prove herself as a capable mechanic to her boss, Phil Mitchell (who was very temperamental, rather narrow-minded and was pretty much a pig. However Carly knew deep down he could be a softy). She fought Gary, her sweet but desperate older co-worker off. She didn't fancy him and he needed to get it through his thick skull. She fought Dawn Miller (or Swan as the vain but beautiful woman preferred) for the right to be who she was. To both young women's surprise they had ended up being the closest of friends.

Practically a year in Albert Square had gone by without any major drama. Apart from her fling with Martin Fowler (another fight at first because of his overbearing mother, Pauline soon accepted her after she proved she could be a loving mother-like figure (though being a mother was the last thing she wanted)) which ended rather quickly and her father's involvement in the Fox family problems (little did she know she'll constantly be involved in the Fox family).

Her father and Denise Fox had dated and rather quickly snatched the whole family up for a family vacation with the Trumans. They met (but didn't know until later) their mother, Shirley Carter. When Carly found out, she was furious and refused to even acknowledge the woman. If she did it was usually to shout and fight with.

To find out that her father was not her biological father was heartbreaking. She was a result of a one-night stand and it burned. She refused to speak to Kevin properly for a long time and regretted it when he disappeared for weeks on end. But he came back and after a while managed to convince Denise to marry him.

To say that Carly didn't get on with her step-sister Chelsea was an understatement. They were supposed to share a room but the vain, selfish girl had made it unbearable. When Chelsea began to see the player Sean Slater, Carly was against it. Despite how annoying Chelsea was, Carly did care about her.

She didn't mean to end up having a very passionate and very hot fling with Sean.

Because of that fling Chelsea and Deano were very eager to set him up and almost put him in prison. And because of what they did, they ended up in prison themselves. Kevin trying his hardest to earn extra money to help both Chelsea and Deano – mostly Deano – for when they got out, ended up involved in dodgy business.

He died in an illegal motor with only Shirley there to hold his hand in his last moments.

31st December 2007 was the worst day of her life as she screamed and cried until she could no longer use her voice anymore. Her stepmother, held her and helped her dry her tears even though she was just as distraught, just as horrified and just as hurt as she was.

The clocks chimed for midnight and Carly knew 2008 would be the worst year of her life.

Little did she know how correct she was.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She was upset, distraught and hurt. And it pissed her off that her father's funeral couldn't go smoothly as planned, that they were having the memorial before the actual funeral. Everyone stood there in the living room starring at her, in the group she could see her brother at the back, her mother in the middle behind Pat, Chelsea, Denise and Libby and she had Ian and Jane Beale practically next to her, she tried to ignore their whispers as she began to speak.

"Erm...err...I'm not much good at speaking in public" she admitted nervously. "Actually that would make my Dad laugh because he thought speaking in public – or shall I say shouting in public – was one of the things I did best" Pat made a little amused sound while smiling softly at her. "Please if you want to eat, eat now because it looks like we're going to wait for the funeral" she pushed back her fringe. "The thing about my Dad is that he was like just a normal bloke but he had this thing inside him that um..." she wiped some tears that were threatening to fall. "Sorry, that made him want to be somewhere else" her voice was getting high. "To be someone else. He shouldn't have been selling crappy cars in Walford. He should have been tramping up some mountain on, on the other side of the world, the thing is he never did" she was crying outright in public now, she hoped to finish this before she completely caved. "And um...the post arrived this morning and I opened it and there was a pair of erm...around the world tickets for my Dad and Dean and it was the trip he always dreamed off and...It made me really sad because I knew how much that trip meant to him. So Denise and I, we have decided that erm...we're going to go...and we're going to take his ashes with us and erm...we're going to go tomorrow...so I would really like you all to raise your glasses and make a toast to my wonderful dad, to Kevin Wicks, one of life's greatest travellers"

"To Kevin" the group chanted.

She took a gulp of her drink and watched her brother leave the room.

She knew she should get whatever confrontation that was needed out of the way now.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Damn him!" she snarled. "Damn him, the selfish bastard!" she punched against her mirror. "How could he only care about the damn holiday? How could he care only about himself being in that stinking prison? Our father is _dead! _We should be remembering him, mourning him, not caring about ourselves"

She let out a raged filled scream and bashed her fists against the glass as she cried angry tears. She rested her forehead against the cool glass and sighed heavily.

"I want my Dad" she whispered brokenly.

Her image rippled and twisted, turning into a brunette girl with amber gold eyes and a wicked grin. "Cheer up babes, you gotta stand your ground remember?" her voice whispered in her mind as the image winked.

Carly winked in unison as the girl and the image was instantly replaced with her own reflection.

And then her mind burned.

She staggered backwards as she blindly, mentally reached out for that little silver string of connection to someone.

_Alex?_

_Help, I'm b-b-burning_

_Alex?_

_My head, it's killing me_

_Alex, where are you? What's happening, I can feel your pain, speak to me Alex!_

_Who...are...you?_

_ALEX ROSE?!"_

Everything went black as Carly landed on her bed in a faint.


	2. A Twin's Promise

_He couldn't be expected to understand that. That the emptiness in one twin was only a version of the quietness in the other. That the two things fitted together like stacked spoons. Like familiar lovers bodies. _

The God of Small Things – Arundhati Roy

* * *

"ALEX?!"

The whole team turned round to see JJ crouching on the floor clutching his head. His skin paler than usual as he bit savagely onto his lip trying to stop a scream from coming out. He silently reached out for the silver cord that had always connected him to his sister, the one she had pulled in pain just recently.

"JJ"

The burning pain that she was suffering was gone. The fear and grief and sheer anger were also missing, instead it was replaced by worry, concern and a different fear from before. One of someone's well being than fear of pain.

"JJ"

He felt small soft hands slid onto his temples as his twin's mind fitted perfectly with his. He opened his eyes and was instantly met by the amber gold, the exact same as his mothers.

"I'm right here" she said softly. "Safe, no one is missing. Apart from Jack but he'll be back before our birthday"

"I don't understand" he croaked. "You were calling from somewhere else"

She looked thoughtful and he could feel every thought she was thinking. Mostly time travel and possibilities, what might be happening and how she could change it. How to reassure him was the main priority in her mind.

She smiled. "Let's get something sweet and then wander round the park" she said helping him up. "Rift activity is low and all there is to do is paperwork"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She dragged him to McDonalds and forced him to pay for her double cheeseburger and large fries meal while practically shoving a Big Mac down his throat. After that she dragged him through the streets to a park while she made childlike noises as she drank her banana milkshake.

She squealed when saw the swings and let go of his hand. "Last one there smells like a rotting Slitheen on farting season!" she shouted quickly before running off.

He chuckled, it was what she wanted to distract him, act like a child, pretend that every bad and evil thing she had seen and known does not exist and that they were eight all over again. She even looked younger than usual; her hair plain brown since she was undecided on what to do with it yet was plaited into two small braids. She wore a large red scarf and black coat that swamped her. Making her look smaller than she really is.

He was pretty sure the coat and scarf were Ianto's and she nicked them because she couldn't be bothered looking for hers.

He ran over towards her, knowing full well that he lost as Alex Rose took great delight in reminding him. "Pooy, you stink horribly Mr Slitheen" she said wrinkling her nose and pulling faces. "Is it farting season already?"

"No, you see Little Miss, my twin stinks of terrible B.O and she hugged me this morning. I haven't quite gotten rid of the stench" JJ said smirking.

Alex Rose stuck her tongue out at him. "Very funny" she said. "Now you can push me"

JJ sighed heavily as if it was a chore before he pushed her gently but firmly on the swing. They continued in silence for a few moments before Alex Rose spoke up.

"Time....time is very confusing" she said. "It's not linear, it's like a big ball of tangled yarn, and Timey Wimey as Dad would say-"

"You're getting on better with him now" JJ commented. "Before you would rather stab yourself than even mention him. Now you're even visiting him on Christmas"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Alex Rose snapped. "I'm about to explain something very important to you"

JJ made a long suffering sigh. "Go on then" he said.

"The me, you heard was most likely my future self and she didn't realise it was you, you that she was contacting for help" Alex Rose said airily. "I bet right now your future self is saving my future self's butt"

"The thing is...I was completely blocked out afterwards. The way I was when the Master or Torchwood One would block-"

"Maybe I just got better at my mental blocks" Alex Rose interrupted, refusing to believe that she would be kidnapped by another psycho. "Maybe I was in the TARDIS and whizzed off to a different time altogether"

JJ thought about it carefully, it was possible barely but possible. "Maybe..." he said reluctantly.

Alex Rose jumped off of the swing, whirled round and leaned in so her face was close to his chin as she held out her pinkie.

"I swear that I will never leave you willingly. You are my twin, my other half and no one can take that away" she looked up and winked at him. "Pinkie promise"

He slid his pinkie into hers. "Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"If I lie I shall swallow a thousand needles" she promised as they shook pinkies, she then pulled him down for a tight hug. "I haven't seen anything troubling recently. Not anything that can't be avoided without causing the universe going boom. Everything will definitely be all right"

"Of course, we've been through worse" JJ said.

Alex Rose pulled away. "Now then, we better head back because even if I said there was no rift activity Owen will still complain that I'm skipping autopsy duty"

"Yes because no one in their right mind would miss cutting up weevil guts" JJ said sarcastically.

"I don't think it's that he cares about, more of the fact I went to McDonalds without him" Alex Rose said with a shrug.

They laughed and bantered all the way back to the Hub where even more laughing, bantering and teasing ensured with the others. Alex Rose bluntly trying to matchmake Tosh and Owen much to both member's embarrassment.

When Alex Rose made a promise, she shall do everything in her power to keep it.

Though sometimes she had been known to make false promises to protect people.

JJ was unsure whether or not her promise was true or false but he could never get rid off the sensation in his gut telling him that his time with his twin was coming to an end.


	3. Symbol Upon the Window

_Another one of the old poets whose name has escaped my memory at present called Truth the daughter of time_

Aulus Gelius

* * *

"Carly, Carly wake up"

Carly groaned at the soft voice that filled her with comfort and at the same time made her head ache. A large yet fine hand shook her shoulder, making it difficult for her to fall back asleep.

"Come on darling, I made you a nice fry-up"

The idea of eating made her want to vomit but she opened her eyes anyway. Pat stood over her, her face clean of make up though you can make out shadows of where her make up had been. Her bleached blonde hair looked floppy without its hairspray and her hands and ears looked naked without their big glittering jewels.

"Pat" she whispered. "What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock. You haven't got long till Charlie picks you up and takes you the airport, eat your breakfast, have a shower and finish packing" Carly held her hands up, silently asking for help. She had too much pride to admit she was too weak to get out of bed; Pat took her hands and hauled her up. "Are you ok darling? You look rather pale"

"I have a headache but don't worry it'll go away soon" Carly said flashing Pat a weak smile. "Where is Denise?"

"She's gone to finalise the arrangements for Libby to stay with the Trumans" Pat sighed heavily. "It's going to feel so empty without you all. I already miss yours and Chelsea's fighting, Libby chatting away about the latest science, Deano being his usual childish self and Denise telling your father off"

"I miss it all too" Carly whispered as she followed Pat out and down the stairs. Libby was picking at her plate, her frizzy hair in its usual ponytail; her soft brown eyes filled with sorrow, the cheerful geeky girl looked lost. "Hi Libby" Carly said sitting herself down opposite.

"Hi" Libby said glumly.

After a couple silent and tense filled minutes of the two girls trying to eat their fry-up while Pat potted away brewing cups of tea for everyone, Denise entered holding a black clay vase causing everyone to freeze.

"Is that...?" Pat asked quietly. Denise nodded and Libby immediately pushed her breakfast away, no longer able to eat as Pat embraced Denise. "Oh my dear" Pat said rubbing Denise's back.

Carly got up. "I got to go...sorry" she said before she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She threw herself into her bedroom and began to wildly pack the last minute things, she accidentally knocked her jewellery box onto the floor and a large flat circular disk flew out amongst the necklaces and bracelets.

Carly paused before she bent down and picked the disk up. She took it out of the Garage yesterday before the funeral when she picked up her tools to keep in Pat's while she was travelling. This secretive disk that made no sense, this thing with a giant yellow button that had been with her since before she can remember...

It gave her comfort.

She held it to her chest and sighed, tears dribbling down her cheeks.

"I miss you Dad" she croaked. "So much"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Denise watched Carly from the corner of her eye. They were sitting in Charlie's cab in silence both unable to speak, unable to think of small frivolous things like the weather when Kevin's ashes sat between them. The young blonde girl was resting her forehead against the glass, her eyes half shut and her breath fogging up the glass.

Even though she was not Kevin's biological daughter, Denise swore that the young girl had his eyes. Those intelligent, glittering, all-knowing eyes. The eyes that were made to see the world. When Denise found out that Carly and Deano were not Kevin's children she was shocked. The pair was so much like their father.

Deano even looked like a younger version of Kevin, then again maybe that was just everyone's assumptions and wishful thinking since the young man was taller and his facial features were finer and more defined. Carly acted more like her father, the same intelligence and way of thinking. The same anti-domestics yet settling down anyway, the same sense of humour and the same loving instincts.

Carly lifted her head away from the window and began to draw with her finger. Denise narrowed her eyes at the strange circular yet not circular sign; Carly pulled her finger away stared at it for a while and then drew another.

And another and another.

Eventually Denise grabbed hold of Carly's wrist. "Don't do that" she said sternly. "It's dirty and childish. I expected something like that from Ben Mitchell or Lucy Branning, not you"

Ben Mitchell and Abi Branning were some of the youngest members of Albert Square, both eleven and sweet. Ben was Carly's ex boss' son unlike his father he was sweet tempered and enjoyed watching musicals. His best friend was Abi, the daughter of Chelsea's ex boss, Tanya the hairdresser, she was also incredibly sweet tempered and loved all animals.

It was implied that she was acting like an eleven year old. In normal circumstances Carly would have glared at Denise before huffily turning away, however she could not bring herself to give the woman that her father had loved the cold shoulder. Especially when it was a time they needed each other.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

They remained silent till they got to the airport, after saying goodbye (and receiving bear hugs that almost squashed the life out of them) to Charlie they entered with their heads held up high.

However, they were both unaware that the strange symbols Carly had drawn were still remaining on the Cab window. Charlie had seen many things, recently had been very eventful. He had seen mannequins come alive, spaceships crash into Big Ben, the spaceship on Christmas Day where half of his daughters were reported to have been seen on the rooftops, the army of metal tinned men, the spider webbed star, the Royal Hope Hospital disappearing and that Lazarus incident. Last but not least he remembered seeing that Titanic replica just two weeks ago.

The same strange events had happened repeatedly since he could remember and he always observed them, reported them and usually several strange teams sorted it out and gave him a pat on the back.

So he took his mobile phone out and took a photo of the strange symbols and then sent them to the special number under the name UNIT...

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Hey guys come and look at this" Tosh said typing away on her computer, everyone gathered round and an image of a window with strange symbols drawn on popped up. "UNIT sent it; none of their alien experts could figure at its region let alone translate it"

Both JJ and Alex Rose's eyes widened when they examined the symbols.

"We know which language it is" JJ said numbly. "It's....its Galifreyan"

"You mean your language that the pair of you like to gossip in sometimes?" Owen said frowning at the memories of the twins whispering in a foreign language and giggling.

"No Owen that's Pig Latin" Alex Rose said rolling her eyes. "To actually speak Galifreyan is far too complicated, too many numbers and verbs. To speak Galifreyan is to attempt to speak Elven in those fantasy books"

"But you can read it?" Ianto asked.

"Well I can read the occasional word, my visions come in handy as a toddler I used to do nothing but draw these" Alex Rose said smiling at the memory of Donna telling her off for drawing on the wall. "I think Jack still has a few tucked away in his office"

"Any idea what this means?" Tosh asked. "UNIT wants an answer and fast"

Alex Rose lightly traced the symbol, careful to not actually touch the screen for Tosh would kill her for getting fingerprints and smudges on her screen.

"It means truth" Alex Rose said finally. "Just truth written over and over again"

"But why would anyone write that?" Gwen asked. "I mean only three know Galifreyan right? You two and your father so..."

"There is...one other person" JJ said starring at Alex Rose.

"No" she said firmly.

"It could be possible th-"

"No" she interrupted. "He is dead. He is not alive. I would have seen something"

"Alex, your visions come randomly. You sometimes see things years before it happens; sometimes you see everything the very minute before it happens. Besides he managed to block you last time he-"

"NO!" Alex Rose shrieked. "He is dead! I know he is and if he isn't I shall make sure he will be!"

Alex Rose then marched out of the Hub, refusing to look at anyone. JJ growled as he ran a hand through his hair before running after his twin.

"Do any of you get the impression that we're being kept in the dark?" Owen asked.

**Author's Note: due to the very disappointing lack of response to last chapter, I am not going to update till I get SIX reviews. **


	4. She Lives in You

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

He Lives in You – Lion King

* * *

Jenny walked down the familiar corridor, her blonde ponytail swinging behind her. Over the past few months since she had travelled with her father, Donna and Rose she had barely changed. Her hair glossier since the day Donna introduced shampoo and conditioner, slightly thicker round the waist due to all the food Donna had shoved down her throat but all the running she does had interfered in Donna's plans to fatten her up. Even though Rose and Donna took her shopping her clothes were so similar they might as well be the same as the ones she wore on the day she was 'born'.

She opened her bedroom door to reveal a rather plain and bare room. She never had any personal things to put in her room, no pictures and childhood memories like Donna and Rose, no books and useless clutter like her father. Her walls were a light green colour with matching bedding and carpets, she had a vanity table which held her hairbrush, hair bands and bobbles and a wardrobe tucked in the corner.

She had kept meaning to buy memories of the places she had seen with her father but they had always been distracted by a new government that needed taken down or a new monster trying to take over the world or a murder mystery needing solving.

Sighing, Jenny sat down at her vanity table and pulled open the drawer. Inside was her most important thing, her sister's locket. Flicking the clasp open she stared at the pictures, one of Rose, one of her brother, one of Jack and one of Donna's past body. Alex Rose's family and now Jenny's as well.

Only...Alex Rose was no longer with them not only that but her voice, the one that Jenny used to hear all the time was gone. It no longer spoke and told her what to do; she missed it and her sister like crazy.

"I wish to see her one more time" Jenny mumbled. "Not as that empty void of nothing but as _her_ as the girl that taught me to look out for myself, for the people I care about...i want her voice back in my mind"

_My child that is impossible, for her voice, that little spark of herself as returned to her_

"TARDIS?" Jenny blinked in astonishment, she knew her father and Rose can speak and understand the TARDIS but never before had she heard the TARDIS herself. "If that spark has returned to her...then....it died out right? Because she's not Alex Rose, not anymore and she'll never-"

_Never say never. Alex Rose was a natural born fighter, a small spark of her would not just die out because a whole life and personality had been pushed on top of it._

"So you're saying there's a chance?"

_I'm saying there is always a loophole. _The TARDIS was a cheeky bugger that was sure. _Look at the mirror Jenny and tell me what you see. _

"I see myself, blonde hair, blue eyes and peach skin"

_Look closely at the eyes..._

Jenny leaned in closer, examining her own eyes. Her sky-blue orbs glittered. They glittered with knowledge, danger and hurt. If they were just a different colour, if they were just strange amber gold of a wolf's...then...

_Part of Alex Rose will always live in you whether or not you can hear her voice._

If Jenny knew her Disney well like Rose and Donna, she would have accused the TARDIS of quoting Lion King.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Like how her mother had focused every bit of love and affection on Rose when she was a child, Rose had done the exact same thing to the twins when they were younger. Mostly she focused on JJ not because she favourited him over Alex Rose but because she was with JJ the longest. After one month of giving birth Alex Rose was separated from her for almost a year. When she was five, Alex Rose was taken by Torchwood One, when she was eight both Alex Rose and JJ lived in a foster home and when she was fourteen Alex Rose was once again taken by Torchwood One. She returned when she was sixteen to be broken and scared and she then left once again to see the world.

In their last few years together before the Master came into their lives, before the planet was stolen and Alex Rose was gone forever, Alex Rose had spent most of it appearing and disappearing while JJ remained by her side.

While she had photos of Alex Rose in her baby years thanks to Donna and Jack and she had photos of the child and pre-teen, photos of the young woman she became. She was missing the crucial photos of Alex Rose's three main teenage years. She regretted having more of her son than her daughter.

Rose Tyler had many regrets. She regretted leaving the Doctor when she was pregnant because it caused her children a world of pain. She regretted never seeing her mother, causing her to worry and be in pain and in the end leaving for the need of a fresh start. She regretted looking in the Heart of the TARDIS not just because of Jack's eternal entrapment of life but because it's partly why Alex Rose looked and lost herself.

She regretted not fighting against the Doctor's decision and staying with her daughter.

She was not sure why the Doctor didn't want her to stay on Earth with Jack and JJ looking after Alex Rose, he had mumbled something about too many expectations and seeing Alex Rose for who she is not now. She understood though why he thought a fresh start; a clean break would be the best for Alex Rose.

To live a life without visions, Torchwood, UNIT and aliens would be a blessing for the girl.

And now, unable to stay with her son knowing she was partly why he was no longer with his twin, she had chosen to stay in the TARDIS with the Doctor, Donna and Jenny. Her relationship with the Doctor was so much like the early days when she first started travelling with him. They held hands but did nothing else but hug in the moment of excitement. They laughed, talked about nonsense and lived every moment when it came.

Everything was new and fragile and both were too frightened to do anything more just in case it broke to pieces.

Besides she has all eternity, she can wait forever for their relationship to progress. Going slow was what she needed as well as him.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The plane journey had been long. So had the coach journey to the docks where the giant cruise ship, their home for the next few months stood in it's white glory. Their luggage had been taken to their cabin, which was medium size with two single beds and a small wardrobe squashed between. They had opted to watch the boat leave the docks on the deck and were enjoying the warm sun on their skin, Carly was resting her head on her arm on the railing her brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Have you ever been on a boat?" Denise asked curiously. "I only been once or twice as a child and I have never been able to take Chelsea or Libby on one"

"A fair few times with Dad, Jimbo and Dean" Carly said smiling softly. "Some of the best times in my life, Dad always made it so..."

_She was thrown in the air; the wind made her pinafore dress blow round her chubby legs as she held her arms up and squealed. She was caught by two strong arms only to be thrown up in the air again. _

"_Jack! Stop that! She could fall into the water!" a panicked yet furious voice shouted. _

_She was caught again and held firmly to a strong chest, she could smell a strong musky man smell that she had associated to her Uncle Jack. _

"_No she won't Donna" a firm, beautiful drawling voice said calmly. "I wouldn't let anything happen to my little princess"_

_She looked up at the handsome man that held her as if she was worth a million pounds, worth all the jewels in the world, worth all the amazing sites of the universe with his beautiful blue eyes. She was loved, she was happy, she was safe. _

"Carly? Carly, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"My....head...it's....killing me...."

Everything went black.


	5. The Forgotten Important Day

_Nothing is easier than self-deceit. For what each man wishes that he also believes to be true_

Demosthenes

* * *

_Who...who am I? Where...where am I? Do I...do I know you?_

_She was staring up at a blank white ceiling as she laid on a clean white bed, her clothes were sagging round her and she had no recollection of who she was, where she came from or who the people around her were._

"_...then I shall stay with her" a feminine voice said furiously. "On Earth, I did it before"_

"_Oh yes what a wonderful job you did, now how many times had Torchwood One kidnap her exactly?" a male's voice said sarcastically. _

"_Don't make me slap you" the woman hissed. _

"_Mum...Dad...please don't fight" a younger male voice pleaded, the voice was closer and it was then that she realised someone was holding her hand. "Alex Rose has been through enough"_

_Alex Rose...is that...is that who she is?_

"_You're right JJ" the older man said softly. "Too much. Too many visions, too many kidnappings, too many rapes and battles and god knows what else, but now she is a clean slate, literally and instead of trying to bring back what was there...we should write a new story"_

"_You mean...?" the woman whispered. _

"_Find her a home, give her a family she would have wanted, let her have a brand new start" the man said confirming the woman's voice. _

"_Don't we get a say in this?" another woman's voice snapped._

"_Yeah Doc, after all this is my goddaughter" an American voice added. There was no reply, only the sound of wrappers ruffling as someone began to prepare something. "Whoa...what are you planning with Mr Big, Sharp and Pointy over there?"_

"_She needs to go to sleep" the first man said calmly. "There's enough in this to knock her out for a couple days when she wakes up she'll no longer be empty. She'll have memories, a name, a family, an identity"_

"_What family?! We are her family!" the second female voice shouted. "Rose, do something, this is your daughter!"_

"_The Doctor...knows best Donna, he'll find the perfect family and she'll be happy" the first woman said sorrowfully. "I love her so much and I want the best..."_

_A muffled sob and muttered curse. "JJ hold her down" the person holding her hand moved his hand upwards and pinned her arm down, she felt a stabbing of pain but nothing worth crying over as she felt drowsy and sleepy..._

"_You got to let her go JJ; she's needs to be free"_

"_But she promised me..."_

_She succumbed to the darkness._

Carly woke up. She was lying on top of a clean white bed in a clean, blank white room. Denise sat there clutching her hand between both of hers looking terrified.

"Oh thank god" Denise whispered, her breath kissing Carly's skin. "I was afraid I was going to lose you too"

Carly smiled weakly. "I'm fine; it was just a headache, nothing else" Denise let go of Carly's hand and flicked Carly's forehead. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't nothing else me Carly Wicks; I'm the only one on this boat that knows you have that allergy!" Denise shouted. "What would happen if some stupid medic gave you aspirin?! You could have died!"

Carly said nothing when she was suddenly squashed by a rib breaking hug from Denise, she knew the lose of her father was making Denise slightly clingy, especially since Denise had opted to leave her own daughters behind. Feeling insecure herself and never remembering proper motherly affection from her own mother, Carly leaned into Denise and tried to block out the fact her hair was getting wet from Denise's tears.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It's been a month since they got on the cruise boat. They had already been through the Mediterranean stopping at certain countries like Morocco, Tunisia, Greece and its islands, Turkey and Cyprus. Carly had refused out right to get off of the boat when it stopped at Cyprus even though it was a low possibility she refused to have a chance meeting with her ex husband.

While the countries and events had helped keep their mind off of Kevin Wicks, Carly often woke up to Denise's sobbing and has often woken up the next morning to find her own pillow covered in tears. Neither woman could bring themselves to scatter his ashes anywhere in the Mediterranean, the cruise was going to end soon it would go through the Red Sea, through the Pacific Ocean briefly before stopping in the South China Sea where they had the choice of getting a plane back home from China or go somewhere else.

While seeing the sights and enjoying the local cuisine, relaxing in the spa and swimming in the pool was enjoyable for Carly there was one other factor that really ruined the trip. That made it difficult to mourn her father and move on with life.

Denise's overprotective attitude.

The slightest wince or daydream and she would immediately put a hand to Carly's forehead asking her rapid questions about her health. Does she feel another headache coming along? Does she want to lie down in their cabin? Have an ice water? Need any paracetmol?

It had gotten to the point where Carly would snap at the woman while shoving the hand off her forehead. Causing Denise to snap back and a fight to begin.

It always ended the same as well. Carly apologising to Denise because she knew her father would be disappointed in her for being rude to the woman.

She's starting to think her father will forever rule her actions from the grave.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"There you are!" Denise exclaimed. "I was worried you fell over board or something"

"No, I'm here safe and sound" Carly said smiling weakly before turning back to look at the beautiful large sunset. "Just admiring the view"

"It's beautiful" Denise agreed stepping to Carly's side.

"Do you know what day it is?" Carly asked.

"February the Third" Denise answered.

Carly nodded. "Important day today" she said calmly and quietly, her gaze moving down to the sparkling blue green ocean.

"How come?"

Carly frowned thoughtfully as she struggled to remember why today was so important. "I think it's someone's birthday...someone who used to be close to me..."

For one moment Carly swore her reflection in the ocean changed, her blonde hair turned to short crazy brown with a blue streak on the side, and her brown eyes turned to sparkly golden amber. She shook her head and the reflection was back to normal.

"It's nothing" she said firmly. "I'm being silly. Nothing is wrong and today isn't important"

Denise looked at her with a worried expression but chose not to say anything.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It was February the Third. Jack was finally back (and cursing the Doctor's terrible driving skills), Rose and Donna were visiting and Jackie Tyler also came with 21 years worth of little presents. Everyone sat in the pub nearby the Hub laughing their heads off at Owen's latest embarrassing antics.

"To JJ and Alex Rose" Jack shouted over the laughter holding his glass up. "Happy Birthday kids"

"Happy Birthday" everyone chanted cheerfully.


	6. The Fallen Angel

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

Angels – Within Temptation

* * *

Deano was always an envious boy.

It was something he couldn't help, one of his greatest sins. He would be jealous of any student that had nicer toys and clothes and loving mothers. He was jealous of his older brother and sister who both seemed to get my attention and affection from their father than he. Of course Jimbo would due to his disease but he burned with jealousy seeing Carly held more than him.

Deano also always fell in lust.

He was attracted to beautiful women. He lusted over Stacey Slater for a short while but he shot down after than one night. He lusted about his stepsister a lot. It was the one thing he couldn't get over, he fancied himself to be in love with her.

Deano got angry quickly.

He was like a two year old with his tantrums, with enough taunting he'll punch the bastard in front of him right there and then. Sean Slater frustrated him the most because he got the women and flaunted it. Taunted him constantly.

It was early September 2007. He knew he was not his father's real son, he found his mother who seemed more eager to be with Carly than him and Chelsea had kept knocking him back in favour of Sean Slater.

That was when he was approached.

He was packing away his stall, twilight was approaching and he was all alone when a man dressed in a sharp black suit and matching sunglasses stood by the storage's door. Silent and unmemorable features.

"Your sister is not your sister" he said in a flat monotone voice. "She is an imposter"

"And I'm Mother Theresa" Deano snapped sarcastically. "Get out of here before I punch your lights out"

The man smirked. "Try that and I'll have you dead before your fist could hit me. I'm not here to insult or harm you Mr Wicks only to warn you. Your sister is an alien, a monster in disguise and she will betray you"

Deano went to punch the man who merely stepped aside.

"I did warn you Mr Wicks"

He then walked away.

Later Deano found out Carly had been sleeping with Sean Slater and when he helped Chelsea frame him in revenge Carly sided with Sean Slater.

The man was right.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He was found out and put on trial.

His father disappointed in him and angry at him both made him feel sick to the stomach. Pat looked at him in a mixture of disgust and disappointment which made him disgusted with himself. His best friend Stacey refused to even look at him and his sister was still on Sean Slater's side even though they were practically broken up.

He was sentenced for six months in prison.

After saying goodbye to his family in the courthouse he was led away in handcuffs into a prison van locked next to many other prisoners who committed worse crimes than he. The van stopped after about an hour, the doors opened and men in smart suits came and took Deano away.

They took the handcuffs off and led him to a posh silver car.

They drove in silence.

They stopped at a cemetery, Deano disliked those since he was eight and Jimbo made him wet his pants. It was during one of Jimbo's good days, a Halloween that Deano both treasured and despised.

They led him to a beautiful carved angel gravestone.

He read the engraving.

He collapsed.

_Carly Ann Wicks  
1984-1989  
Beloved Daughter and Sister_

He let out choked sobs of horror, shock and grieve. They were right, they were right all along. His sister was not his sister. She did betray him and she probably was an alien and she did not belong on this planet.

She did not deserve his father's affection.

She did not deserve any love he had shown her over the past few years.

"We would like you to work with us Mr Wicks" one of the men said calmly. "We'll train you for the next few months in replacement of prison time. You go out and bring in the alien imposter and we'll pay you a lot of money"

"Won't bring her back though will it?" Deano snarled bitterly as he furiously wiped his tears away. "Wouldn't bring my real sister, Carly Ann Wicks back. Only Carly Wicks imposter finally revealed"

"Sooner or later she will leave your father" the man said calmly. "She will steal someone else's family and leave your dear old Dad heartbroken. Wouldn't want that would we?"

Deano signed a contract.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Training was hard but worth it.

He learnt to fight bare handed. He learnt how to use a gun. He learnt how to run and dodge aliens and he learnt how to catch Weevils. He was taught all about aliens and the different types, taught how to use their technology and which drugs is more affective on which species.

When it was planned for his family to visit he was sent to a prison and he acted a good image of a lonely desperate boy.

When his father died he was furious.

When he stood there in the funeral watching the imposter do her speech, hearing that she was stealing his father's ashes and tickets to go round the world he wanted to shoot her right then and there. He argued with her, made her cry and felt a disgusting satisfaction in it all.

On the 7th February, his training and prison sentence was over, smirking he entered Albert Square for the final time.

Made his mother buy him a prostitute.

Head-butted Sean Slater gave him a wonderful satisfied feeling.

Pinning his mother up against the wall, ripping her necklace and earrings off of her and hissing threats to her were deliciously evil.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I know Carly is not human. I know my real sister is dead. I'm going to make sure the imposter is as well"

Shirley gasped horrified. "Please...no...Dean don't hurt her" she pleaded. "She's just a child, she doesn't deserve whatever you're planning, and she doesn't even _know _she's not human, not one of us, please..."

"Too late" Deano said coldly pushing his mother to the ground. "You were too late"

He walked out of Albert Square for the last time, sat down in the front seat of the shiny expensive car and laughed, cackled insanely.

"Let's find my darling sister and have proper family reunion" he said to the driver. "I'm dying to see her"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack frowned at the phone. Not just frowning but giving it the evilest, deadliest glare Alex Rose has ever seen on her godfather's face. If looks could kill the phone would be not only dead but turned into dust.

"What's biting you?" she asked calmly as she sat herself on his desk. "Is it another budget cut?"

"No, nothing as silly as that" Jack said still glaring at the phone. "UNIT called, someone had phoned them. Completely hysterical she was, claimed that you were in trouble, that someone was going to kill you and it's too late to safe you"

Alex Rose held Jack's hand as her eyes clouded over with a far away expression. She searched the future, rummaging through every link and path and twist she could find. She saw nothing, no danger to her, and no threat apart from herself.

"Must have been a prank, I see no danger" she said with a shrug. "Now excuse me, I only came in her to say goodnight, Ianto's taking me out for a dinner and show"

"Practise safe sex" Jack said in his best parent voice as Alex Rose dropped a kiss on his forehead. "I'm not ready to be a grand-godfather"

"Jack, you're already a grandfather what the difference with this is?" Alex Rose asked rolling her eyes.

"It's just is!"


	7. Phantom Mother

_When she says to me, she will always be there  
To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared  
Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you  
I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true_

_I want a mom when I get lonely  
Who will take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray  
I want a mom to read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry_

_Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever_

I Want a Mum That Lasts Forever – Cyndi Lauper

* * *

Carly stared up at the blue sky. She was once again on the decks, not interested in the spa treatments or any of the activities and bored of lying round the pool all the time she found standing on the decks and watching the world go by something she did regularly. She sighed heavily; they had already entered the South China Sea and were going to dock any day now.

Denise was walking towards her while holding the black clay pot as if it was holding the most precious jewel in the world. Well to her and Denise it was the most precious jewel in the world.

"I thought...i thought Kevin would like his ashes to be here" Denise said quietly.

"Yeah...yeah he would" Carly said already feeling tears build up in her eyes as she took the lid off. She took a handful of the fine black/grey powder. "Hello Dad" she whispered to it. "I just wanted to say...thank you, thank you for everything you have done for me. Thank you for looking our for me, thank you for protecting me, thank you for loving me" she took an uneven, shaky breath. "I love you and I hope you're happy with Jimbo"

She opened her hand and allowed the ashes to slowly sprinkle out of her hand and into the sea.

Denise took a handful. "Hello darling, how are you?" she said in a throaty voice as she tried to hold back her own tears. "It doesn't feel right without you, I keep waking up and turning to face you only instead of your ugly mug I see nothing. Instead of feeling your arms holding me I feel nothing. I really wish you were here properly, not just for me but for the girls and Deano because we all needed you" Denise felt her tears run freely down her cheeks. "I really want to kiss you right now and you're not here"

She threw the ashes into the sea. Without speaking the two women threw the rest of the ashes into the ocean as their faces were soaked with their tears and snot.

The journey was about to end, Carly thought to herself, and I need to know what I'm going to do after this.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They had left the cruise boat for one last time and headed to a nice hotel that served a traditional western breakfast because even though they wanted to know more about the Chinese Culture they weren't ready to have things like soup for breakfast. After a goodnight sleep the two women sat opposite ends of the small table eating a traditional English breakfast while gulping down coffee.

"I'm going back to Walford" Denise said suddenly. "Chelsea is finally out of prison and according to Yolande she needs me. Libby is doing well but she still misses me and needs a mother and..."

"It's all right Denise. I know" Carly said calmly as she cut a bit of bacon and shoved it in her mouth, she waited until she finished chewing and swallowing before she spoke again. "You're a mother; your children should come first"

"You do realise I consider you as one of my daughters as well?" Denise said sharply, Carly made a small movement of her head almost a nod. "Am I booking two or one tickets to England?"

"One"

There was a long silence.

"I don't want to go back to England" Carly elaborated. "I don't think I could handle it now that Dad is gone. I want to keep on seeing the world, keep on living in the way Dad always wanted to. I know Deano is probably needing me but...well this is something I got to do"

"I understand" Denise said holding Carly's hand. "You are your father's daughter"

"I'm not" Carly whispered with regret and sorrow, though somehow she swore she has said this a million times before.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Carly laid there on her back staring up at the ceiling.

When she was a child she had created a phantom mother. Someone that would do mumsy things, someone that would be there for her no matter what. Even now Carly can picture the loving young woman tucking her into bed or holding her tightly. Carly's phantom mother was always young with pale skin, big pouty lips that were often painted red with lipstick, big golden amber eyes like a wolf and long golden hair that fell down to her waist.

A fairytale princess with an edge of danger.

Even though Carly knew she wasn't, her heart always recognised this image, this fantasy as her mother.

_She saw the gun just lying there, unable to resist the bubbling anger and need for revenge she picked it up. "Oh I think it is" she took the safety of the gun, a click echoing across the room as everyone turned to see her holding the gun. _

_She couldn't stop her hand shaking. _

"_Alexandra Rose you drop that gun now!" the handsome yet dirt covered man shouted in an American accent. _

"_I never break any of my promises Jack" she said flatly. "He has brutally destroyed all of us, this is all he deserves"_

"_Go on" the pixie looking man in the black suit whispered tauntingly. "Do it"_

"_Don't think I won't" she whispered deadly._

_Someone slipped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Alexandra Rose, you're better than this, so much better than this" he whispered squeezing her shoulders as she let out a strangled sob. "You are so new, so shiny; don't let the man who isn't worth it to ruin that. You're my daughter, I'm not going to let you live with so much regret"_

"_He killed my mother!" she cried turning into the man slightly, allowing him to hold her._

"_No he didn't"_

_Everyone turned round in shock to see a blonde woman standing there weakly, leaning against a panting, grinning shorter blonde woman. She felt her hearts leap in happiness. _

"_M-m-m-mummy" she whimpered._

_The younger blonde pulled away from the older blonde and held her arms out. "I'm here sweetheart" she pulled away from the man and ran into the woman's arms, burring her head into her shoulder, the woman rubbed her back. "I'm so, so sorry" she whispered. _

_She said nothing, just felt the joy burning within her that she finally got her mother back_

Carly woke with tears dripping down her cheeks and her head aching.

"It's just a dream, just a dream" she whispered to herself as she turned over for more sleep. "Just a dream"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Carly walked Denise up to the doors of the airport pushing the trolley that held Denise's two large suitcases and carrier bag filled with souvenirs.

"Pass on my love to Pat, the Trumans and Libby yeah?" Carly asked.

"Of course, and you take care of yourself" Denise said hands on her hips. "Or I'll hunt you down and drag you back home"

Carly laughed. "Don't worry I will" Denise pulled her into a tight hug.

"Call me or text or email, hell even a postcard will do" Denise whispered. "I want to know what my little girl is up to"

Carly felt her heart leap; apart from her father and phantom mother no one has ever called her their little girl. Denise was really the mother she never had and she hated the fact she was leaving the woman but it was something she needed to do.

"I will" she promised.


	8. Burning Sky

_Everything will surely be all right_

Sakura Kinomoto – Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

Carly had seen China, Thailand and Korea. Travelling through them by various coaches, stopping at certain points and taking photos. All for Kevin's sake, she was seeing the world for her father's dream that was never completed. By the time it was April she had managed to get into Tokyo, Japan. She was wandering down a busy street and when the cars suddenly let out gas.

The people around her began to choke, splutter and cough.

Carly turned round in shock as she watched people run into buildings, staggering across the streets, people struggling to get out of their cars and screaming could be heard everywhere.

"What the hell?" she whispered.

Suddenly a strong pair of hands grabbed hold of her waist and she was hauled over someone's shoulder, being dragged into a building. She was put back down on the ground and she glared up at a beautiful Japanese boy no older than nineteen.

"Are you crazy? That gas could have killed you? What were you thinking just standing there, you got to get to safety fast" the boy said rapidly.

Carly shrugged. "Gas didn't affect me" she mumbled.

The boy frowned at her. "Kinomoto-Kun" he said holding his hand out, Carly accepted and shook it firmly.

"Carly-San" she said refusing to be called by her surname.

"Stay inside, it's not safe outside" Kinomoto said. "Now excuse me I got to find my sister and her friends"

Carly nodded and watched the teenage boy leave; she turned round and rested her head against the cool glass watching the world fog up in poisonous gases. She couldn't help but wonder why didn't it affect her?

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She was helping herself to a chip from the burger meal she brought at a McDonalds, she had found recently that sushi had made her want to vomit and she wasn't feeling daring enough to try any other Japanese meal just yet. It was then when Kinomoto came running in shouting for help.

"Someone, please, it's my sister, my little sister; she's trapped in a car. I need someone to help" he shouted. People gave muttering sympathetic but no one made a move to help. "She's only twelve, please someone help her!"

Carly stood up. "I'm a mechanic" she said loudly. "Show me the car"

"Thank you, thank you so much" Kinomoto said dragging Carly out to a car park block. Carly gaped, gobsmacked to see the car his little sister was stuck in was a black limo. "Yeah...it's not ours, my sister's best friend is the daughter of a popular toy company president" Kinomoto said scratching his head.

Carly shook her head and rolled her long sleeves up to her elbows. "I'm going to need some tools" she said as she walked towards the limo with a confident stride and opened the bonnet, she took a sharp breath. "Of course, ATMOS" she whispered to herself. "The Sontarans are very sneaky"

With the right tools and enough concentration, Carly quickly and swiftly took out the ATMOS, she had no idea how she managed it since it was such a difficult process but she knew the moment she did the car door would be able to open. As predicted the door opened and two small girls jumped out into Kinomoto's arms.

"Sakura, Dadouji-Chan are you all right?" Kinomoto asked.

"I'm fine Onii-Chan" the smaller girl with brown hair and big green eyes said. The girl turned round to Carly and smiled. "Thank you Onee-Chan, I owe you my life"

"So do I" the other girl said bowing her head, she had long black hair and dark eyes like most of the local people, if anything Carly would have pegged this girl to be Kinomoto's sister not the green-eyed girl. "Thank you very much"

"It was nothing" Carly said. "Just being a good citizen, besides your brother helped me out before hand"

"That's my Onii-Chan" the green-eyed girl said happily as she clung to her brother's hand.

"Let's go into the shopping centre, I'll buy you a milkshake" Kinomoto said a small smirk forming on his face. "But it's going to cost you tonight's dishes"

"Hmph!" his sister said glaring up at her brother.

Carly laughed. "How about I treat you and you don't have to do tonight's dishes" she suggested.

The girl brightened up and flung her arms round Carly's neck. "Thank you Onee-Chan"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They were sitting by the window with their milkshakes watching the smoky, clouded world below them.

"It's so odd" Tomoyo – Kinomoto's little sister's friend – said quietly. "One minute the ATMOS was working fine and the next it goes insane, trying to kill everyone" a mischievous grin formed on the girl's face. "Maybe it was aliens"

"Hoe!" Sakura screeched clinging to Carly. "Don't say that Tomoyo-Chan, it's too scary"

"Wimp" Kinomoto scoffed.

Suddenly the sky burned orange.

"HOE!"

"What the hell?"

"My god..."

Carly looked up at the burning sky and her mind began to burn with it.

"_Bring her back! Bring my little girl back! Put me in her place, I can't die, don't let her die"_

"_I'm giving you a chance, just one chance or I'll blow you up from here to the other side of the universe, I'm warning you"_

"_Do it then, we fear no death, we would die with honour at battle"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Something clever"_

"_Stupid twin, stupid, stupid, stupid twin"_

The world went black.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Carly woke with a groan, her head ached and she felt drained. She scanned her surroundings and found herself in a small girly-ish room, soft toys filling up every flat surface and a pink duvet covering her.

"Onee-Chan, you're awake" Sakura said cheerfully from the doorway, she was carrying a tray with tea and cakes on. "I brought some sweets"

"No thank you Sakura-Chan, I'm not hungry" Carly said politely feeling nauseas. From the corner of her eye she swore a golden teddy with wings eyes were gleaming with happiness and hunger while eyeing the tray of cakes. She dismissed it as her being delusional. "What happened?"

"You collapsed, Onii-Chan, Tomoyo-Chan and I were so worried" the girl bit her lip. "But Dad said there was no worry and you had no fever. You just over-worked yourself; he wants to invite you for dinner in thanks for saving me"

"Err...thanks" Carly said unsure what else she could say.

The dinner was one of the best she had in a long time. Not the food but the atmosphere it reminded her so much of when she was at home with her father, brother and stepfamily. She missed them all far too much, after dinner she helped clear away the dishes and then took her leave.

"I can't impose on you any longer, besides I got a plane to catch tomorrow" she said half-apologetically. "But give me your phone number and address and I'll stay in contact"

Kinomoto wrote in a messy scrawl and passed her the scrap of paper. "When you wake up" he said staring at her intensely. "I would like to meet you, the real you"

Carly stared at him in confusion.

When you wake up.

I would like to meet you, the real you.

The real you.

_What does he mean by that?_

**Author's Note: this chapter was a slight crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura, a very enjoyable and amusing magical girl anime. The San, Kun and Chan are honorfics in Japan where it's considered polite for them to be used. Onii-Chan and Onee-Chan are Japanese for Big Brother and Big Sister. Also I decided no update until I get SEVEN reviews. **


	9. Speaking to Time

_For the strength of a pack is the wolf and the strength of the wolf if the pack_

Unknown

* * *

Carly next went to India, where she had chosen to travel throughout the whole country by foot. Leaving the unnecessary belongings in a storage close by the airport as she carried a backpack. Throughout the months she travelled her skin had darkened to a deep brown, her blonde hair had gotten lighter and the souls of her feet had blackened due to the dirt. She had constantly walked barefooted which she had found an enlightening experience. She had ridden on the backs of elephants and she had stayed in small villages, thanking her lucky stars that she didn't get ill.

She entered one village where everyone welcomed her as if she was hero. She had never been there before and they were all clapping and cheering. They sat her down on a throne like chair and chanted prayers to her as an old woman with long thick grey hair stood before her, performing a ceremony.

She hoped to god that she wasn't about to be sacrificed.

"It is an honour" the woman said in her deep, husky voice. "To finally meet you honoured guest, we have been expecting you for a very long time"

"I think you got the wrong person" Carly said anxiously.

"Are you not the daughter of the storm and daughter of the wolf?" the woman asked frowning slightly. "I am certain you are I can feel the storm's current crackling through your veins and the wolf's aura is hidden deeply in your own"

"I...I...I..."

Carly was lost for words, she had no idea what to say nor did she understand what the woman was telling her but she felt, deep inside of her, something telling her that this woman is right.

The woman nodded wisely. "I am Aditi, the wise woman of this village. My name means mother of gods, it was my destiny to foresee the future, make cures and speak with spirits. You my child are many things it is hard to put a name to you" she reached out and tucked several golden strands behind Carly's ear. "You are beautiful, you have gold hair, you have blue eyes, you are honest, knowledgeable, a goddess and yet not...it is difficult to name you"

"Just call me Carly, everyone does"

"Not everyone" Aditi said mildly. "We shall call you Anchita, since you are our most honoured guest"

"Thank you" Carly said embarrassed.

"Now, we shall celebrate" Aditi said to the villagers. Everyone cheered and began to play music, shout, holler, bring out food, crown Carly with flowers and dance. Carly watched fascinated and laughed delightfully as they entertained her. "My child, I must ask something" Carly turned to face Aditi. "Do you not wonder why everyone speaks fantastic English?"

"I do...all the time, no matter where I go I can understand every word they are saying and they me" Carly said. "I asked where they learnt such good English and I've been told...that I am speaking their own language"

"And they are right Anchita; right now we are conversing in my native tongue"

"But I don't understand how"

"Because you are special"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Carly had spent three weeks in the village as Anchita, she had assisted Aditi with her work, helping to cure the sick, attempting to contact spirits and helping the elderly woman look into the future. She had spent her nights sleeping in the Aditi's spare bed that was made out of rough materials and was very close to the ground.

It was a peaceful evening when suddenly the ground shook; people screamed and shouted prayers to the gods as children cried. Carly fell to the floor, the clay pot filled with water that she had been carrying smashed to pieces. Suddenly the shaking stopped, when it did, more scream and prayers were shouted.

Carly slowly got up and the sight she had met shocked her. Her mouth dropped open as she stared up at the sky. The stars were gone. The moon was gone. There stood in twisted, dark swirling gas-like atmospheres 26 planets in the sky.

"Fucking hell" she muttered.

"Anchita! Anchita!" She turned to see Aditi looking horrified and saddened at the same time. "A child is lost; please find her before they come"

"They?"

"The most evil creatures in the cosmos, save the child before they find her" Carly nodded without thinking, she had gotten used to Aditi's strange requests and warnings. "God bless you child, stay safe and return home"

"I will" Carly promised before running out of the village and starting her search for the child.

It did not take long; the child was found sobbing under some bushes that were practically bare. Carly crawled underneath and held her arms out to the child who crawled into them and cried into her shoulder. The children, Carly learned quickly, loved her already and trusted her with everything.

"It's all right sweetie, it's all right" Carly murmured stroking the girl's thick black hair.

That's when she saw them, the metal pepper pots that glided across the sandy ground. She let out a horrified gasp causing the child in her arms to stiffen. The creature glided past without so much of a glance towards them.

Her mind was beginning to burn.

"No...Please no...Not here" she whispered pleadingly.

_The woman held onto her tightly, so tightly she could feel the woman's nails dig into her. "Daleks" she hissed. "It had to be daleks!"_

"_We need to get back home, Wilf's paint gun isn't going to protect us" she said to the woman, gently pulling away from her knowing it was her mother's need to protect her causing the clinging action. _

_The blonde woman nodded and waited till the dalek turned round the corner before she led everyone across the street._

"_Halt! You will come with me!" a dalek barked out._

"_Ah shit" another blonde muttered. "I knew I should have stayed and made a cup of tea"_

"_Will I heck!" the elderly man spat out. He aims his paint gun at the dalek and fires causing a yellow splodge of paint land on the dalek's eye stalk. But suddenly the paint boils away._

"_My vision is not impaired" the dalek said._

"_Told you it wasn't going to protect us" she said._

"_But Rose said the eye was its weakest point" the elderly man protested._

"_I warned you Dad!" a platinum blonde shouted._

"_Hostility will not be tolerated. Ex-terminate! Ex-terminate! Ex-ter-"_

_Suddenly the whole top half of the dalek blows up, the five of them looked up in shock to see a black man in black clothing standing there with a large gun._

"_Looks like I'm no longer the Tin Dog, hey Rose?" he said with a smirk._

The world had darkened again as Carly knew no more.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

_Her hand slammed down harshly onto the burning captain's seat as she tried to pull herself up onto her feet instead of succeeding however she tripped and whirled round so her back would break her fall._

_She coughed as the smoke from the flames surrounding her and she brushed away the tears that were streaming down her cheek, she refused to die crying Damnit!_

_**It's all right little wolf.**_

_She blinked "TARDIS?" she whispered frowning at the console, it was slowly falling apart and she could barely make out the sparkling gold light beneath the metal._

_**Yes little wolf it is me...it appears we're dying...this should not happen**_

"_There is nothing else" she whispered. "I can't see anything else"_

_**Because the journey after the Time War is ending, Romana's heir has gotten her biological inheritance and will be preparing to make her own journey soon. Captain Harkness has found his own path after those missing two years, Martha, Mickey, Jackie have their own paths to follow and your mother is tied to me forever.**_

"_But the daleks....this...what's...." she couldn't get the words out; she wanted to ask is this how everything ends? The universes blown to bits by daleks and everyone barely surviving._

_**No little wolf, to end the journey you are going to follow some very old steps but there shall be consequences...**_

"_What...ever..." she croaked whatever they are she will accept as long as it meant stopping the daleks and saving her family._

_**You shall lose your gift of the foresight.**_

_Hallelujah, peace at last._

_**You will lose everything and start anew.**_

_This was supposed to put her off?_

_**You may never see your family again; you might die with the power overload.**_

_Her eyes widened at the realisation, the TARDIS had called her little wolf and by the sounds of it has full intentions to make her truly her mother's daughter._

"_I...accept" she whispered._

_**Like mother like daughter, she didn't care about the consequences either**_

She woke up in the makeshift bed with Aditi leaning over. "The world is back home again Anchita" she said pressing a cold cloth to Carly's head. "You have spoken to time as you slept"

"I have..." Carly croaked. "I don't remember, never do, I black out and whatever I dreamt-"

"Is forgotten while your mind burns and you pass out" Aditi finished. "Anchita, you see the brunette girl from time to time, she was your imaginary friend, ne?"

"Yes"

"You died today" Aditi said abruptly. "Not here, not with the little girl but somewhere else you died. And soon you are reawakening when that happens I would love to meet your real self"

"What does that mean? You are the second one to say that to me"

Aditi smiled a mysterious smile. "You shall find out soon Anchita"

**Author's Note: I decided to be nice and publish this even though there was still two reviews to wait. However be warned I will withhold chapters at cliffhangers, so starting reviewing :D**


	10. Jasmine Scented Dreams

_So I will know you're back you're here again  
For a while  
Oh let us share  
The memories that only we can share  
Together_

_Tell me about  
The days before I was born  
How we were as children_

_You touch my hand  
These colours come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again_

_We breath the air  
Do you remember how you used to touch my hair?  
You're not aware  
Your hands keep still  
You just don't know that I am here_

_It hurts too much  
I pray now that soon you're released  
To where you belong_

_You touch my hand  
These colours come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again_

_Please say my name  
Remember who i am  
You will find me in the world of yesterday  
You drift away again  
Too far from where I am  
When you ask me who I am_

_Say my name  
These colours come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again_

_Say my name_

Say My Name – Within Temptation

* * *

The last day Ianto Jones saw Alex Rose Tyler they had an argument.

It was one of the rarest things to happen between the pair of them, Alex Rose who was blunt, rash and temperamental usually softened and was shyer round Ianto. Ianto was always easy going and allowed Alex Rose to come as she please, whether she wanted to spend six months travelling round the world or to go between Cardiff and London at random moments. Nothing Alex Rose does have ever pissed Ianto off whether it was being bitchy or almost burning his flat down. Until that day when she turned round and demanded to meet his sister.

"Why not? Why can't I meet her?" she shouted in frustration. "It's not like we're a brand new couple, we've been dating practically two years now, and I live with you!"

"For now" Ianto pointed out calmly.

"Is that why? Because I have a habit of running off once in awhile? I am trying Ianto, you know I am" Alex Rose said pleadingly, trying to get him to understand.

"It's not that"

"Is it because of my age? Goddamnit Ianto, my family had no problem with you being older than me why should your family have problems with me being younger?"

It was true to say that no one in Alex Rose's family had a problem with the age difference, even though Ianto had thought the seven year age gap was too much for people's liking. Alex's mother Rose had laughed and informed him that Alex's father is a nine hundred year old alien so how could she say no to Alex Rose dating a man only seven years older. Donna chimed in with a similar statement about Jack and Jack merely shrugged pointing out that when he was Alex Rose's age he was doing worse things. Tosh merely smiled while JJ and Owen threatened if he broke Alex Rose's heart they break his neck.

"Is it because of my visions and the fact I'm alien? Am I too weird for your family? Or is-"

"It's a lot of things!" Ianto shouted. "It's because I rarely stayed in contact and I hide my life from my sister. It's because you're so young and you're going to age slowly so how can we pretend that we're a normal happy couple considering marriage and families? It's because any day I could die because of our work, it's because your visions can go out of control and you could hurt yourself or someone around you causing my sister to freak. It's because I don't know if you're going to stay for long"

Alex Rose stared up at him with empty eyes. He had seen her stare at people with those eyes before and it had often made him ill. She was putting a mask on to hide her hurt feelings.

"Right..." she said. "Guess I'll leave then"

She walked into the bedroom and grabbed her rucksack shoving random clothes in.

"Where are you going?" Ianto asked trailing after her worriedly. Despite his worries, fears and doubts he loved her and he didn't want her to leave. "The Hub? JJ and Gwen's? Tosh's?"

Alex Rose let out a bark like laughter. "We all know that Tosh would rather die than even look at me right now" she said. "I'm going to my Mum's and then maybe to Japan or China or something afterwards"

"Alex..."

"We'll talk later, when I get back...when you're ready" she stopped at the front door. "I and Dad are alike in many ways...but unlike him I don't have any problems with domestics"

She then left.

Two days later her sister crash-landed in Cardiff. Earth was stolen, Jack and JJ left with JJ's little sister to help save the universe from the daleks and return the Earth to its rightful place. They came back looking pale, tired and grieved, Jack had a firm hand on JJ's shoulder, his arm wrapped round the boy holding him as if he was afraid the boy would disappear.

JJ looked half dead, half empty, completely destroyed.

"I'm sorry Ianto" Jack said softly. "But she's gone forever"

"What? You mean Jenny?" Ianto asked frowning.

"No...Alex...she...she got caught up in the crossfire, it was killing her and...There was nothing we could do..."

Ianto broke down.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He smelled her before he felt her.

She had always smelled of jasmines, rich musky scent that clung to their bedding no matter how many washes he gave it. She had plonked herself carelessly on his hips, straddling him. She leaned down; her hair tickling his forehead as she gently pressed her lips against his, her skin cooler than his as always. Her hand moved to stroke his hair.

His eyes fluttered open to see not a young woman with crazy hair and amber gold eyes but a blonde woman with brown eyes, an almost replica of JJ's face but feminine. Even though she didn't look it, he knew this was Alex Rose.

"You're so beautiful" she whispered. "I missed you so much; it's been so long since I've seen you"

"You...regenerated?" he guessed remembering the Time Lord Biology lecture Alex Rose had given him long ago.

"Yeah...but it went a bit funny, you see I'm all muddled up when I wake up I won't remember this. I won't remember being Alex Rose Tyler, I won't remember aliens and Torchwood and you and my twin" she sighed heavily. "I'll be poor confused Carly Wicks all over again; it's destroying me, literally"

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked concerned, sitting up as his arms wrapped round Alex Rose's waist.

She rested her head against his shoulder. "It hurts...so much...my head is burning, it's like its one fire and I'm...I'm waking up..."

He tightened his grip on her. "No, please don't leave me, I'm sorry, I need you Alex Rose come back and I'll introduce you to my sister and-"

"Ianto wake up"

He froze, Alex Rose's voice had changed to a softer, higher pitched voice. One that was so familiar because he had sat through all of its lectures.

"Ianto wake up, it's time for work, Ianto"

The bedroom melted away and Ianto let out a groan as he woke up. He lifted his head up from the reception desk and looked up to see Tosh standing there, her black silky hair done up in a bun and her clothes incredibly neat, she looked worried.

"Did you stay here all night again? Look at you you're a mess"

He could see his reflection in the dirty mirror across the information booth that's used as a disguise for the Hub's opening. He had several days worth of stubble, his hair was all over the place and his suit was crumpled, he was sure that he smelt horrible but it was hard to tell because the smell of jasmines was strong.

Tosh sniffed. "Smells lovely in here though" she took another sniff. "I'm sure I smelled this from somewhere before...didn't your flat always smell like this"

Ianto's eyes widened and he suddenly ran down into the Hun.

"IANTO?!"

High heels were clackering behind him, telling him that Tosh was following, he dashed passed the workstations, jumped down the stairs and ran into the changing room; he almost tore of Alex Rose's locker door open. He knew her stuff was still in there, no one had the courage to empty it yet, he pulled out a jumper that was lying on the top and took a deep sniff.

Jasmines.

Tosh stumbled in, panting slightly. "What's wrong, Ianto what happened?" she asked.

Ianto held up the jumper to Tosh. "Smell"

She did, taking in a deep breath. "Jasmines" she sighed.

"I dreamt about Alex Rose and I woke up with the room smelling of her" Ianto said excitedly. "Jack and JJ were wrong, she's not gone completely. She's coming back"

It was then when Jack, JJ, Martha and Gwen came in the room.


	11. Project Seedling

_Absence from whom we love is worth than death. And frustrate hope severer than despair_

William Cowper

* * *

"When JJ and Alex Rose were young, the house would stink of their child's shampoo, bath bubbles and toothpaste" Jack said sitting back in his chair, hands beneath his chin.

They were in the conference room everyone seated in their seats, Gwen on Jack's right hand, holding JJ's hand who sat next to her. Ianto on Jack's left hand with Tosh seated next to him, Martha sat opposite Jack.

"But what has that got to do with Ianto's dream and the jasmine that I can still smell by the way?" Martha asked annoyed that Jack was talking nonsense much like the Doctor does.

"Let me continue" Jack said calmly. "The house would stink of them because they constantly used telepathy, especially telepathic dreams"

JJ nodded. "Alex Rose used to call for me in her sleep, normally during a nightmare or a vision"

"I still don't get it" Martha said shaking her head. "How does this have anything to do with sme-?"

"JJ could you please give us an example" Jack interrupted Martha.

JJ nodded and took a deep breath, his eyes were closed and his eyebrows pinched in concentration, suddenly the conference room melted away into a beautiful sunny beach, Martha could feel the sand beneath her bare feet, smell the salty sea water and hear birds from a distance.

Everyone looked round in awe and then gaped at one another as their clothes had vanished and were replaced by summer clothes. Tosh was in a one piece swimsuit, Gwen in a black bikini with lace ties and Martha in a simple takini, Ianto was in baggy shorts and blue Hawaiian shirt while JJ was in baggy trunks and Jack in a micro Speedo.

"I hope you like your clothes, I chose what I thought suited your personality" JJ said shyly.

"It's great" Gwen said twirling round. "I should let you pick out my swimwear more often"

"Now" Jack said. "Something like this has taken JJ a lot of concentration, still is since he's trying to maintain realistic sound, smell and so on. However Alex Rose she was more talented in telepathy"

"Because of her visions?" Tosh inquired.

"More like because she's Dad's daughter" JJ said. "She got bored often, normally she entertained herself by learning a new language or studying difficult sciences but she practised her telepathic skills. It annoyed her to no end that no matter how well she was at telepathy she could never control her visions, they were too spontaneous"

Jack nodded with a grim look on his face as he remembered all to well how Alex Rose would spontaneously snap into a vision and end up screaming in horror.

"So she walked into Ianto's dream to tell him that she's in trouble?" Martha asked worriedly.

"I don't think she purposely walked into his dream" Gwen said thoughtfully. "From Ianto's account it sounds like she was doing it subconsciously"

"So what does that mean? That she really is starting to remember? That she's coming back" JJ asked his face and voice a perfect mixture of hope and excitement.

"Who knows, we're going to have to find her though. We have no idea where the Doctor stashed her" Jack said gently but despite how gently he said it JJ hope was gone instantly. No one had any idea where Alex Rose was, for all they knew she could be next door to them or in a completely different time zone as well as planet. To change the subject Jack put on a filthy smirk. "I must say ladies you all look gorgeous in your swimsuits"

"Ok, JJ take us out of here before Jack says or does something even more perverted" Gwen said quickly.

Suddenly the beach vanished and the conference room was back, their swimsuits gone and their normal clothes that covered their curves were back much to Jack's fake disappointment as he pouted. The room no longer smelt like disinfectant and Ianto's coffee but of clean sharp soap and Lynx...it smelled like JJ.

"And that's why it smelt like jasmines earlier" Jack said getting up.

"That didn't explain anything!" Martha yelped.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

JJ stared up at the stars.

The team had spent the whole day trying to find Alex Rose, unfortunately the longer Ianto was awake the more and more he forgot, he could no longer remember what was said and he could barely make out what she looked like. She had become a blur in his mind. It had made things difficult and every picture and piece of information that was linked to Alex Rose was useless.

JJ hated having false hope. Hated having to wait it out, hated watching the window while hoping Alex Rose would be walking up the street towards his flat. Hated looking up every time the Hub doors opened in case it was Alex Rose.

It would be much better if I also lost my memory, he thought to himself bitterly, that way I would feel so helpless and pathetic.

He felt Gwen slide her arms round his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. "We're going to get her back, I promise" she whispered in his ear, her hot breath almost burning it. "Alex Rose is a fighter; she'll be home in no time"

"Feels like it'll never happen" JJ confessed in a strangled voice. "That I'll never feel her up here in my mind ever again, that I'll be alone and forever lonely without her"

He felt Gwen's tears dribble down his neck but made no comment.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It took Mickey awhile. UNIT was very strict and rule abiding, they had a million protocols and that was just to brush one's teeth, Mickey found it incredibly frustrating as he had to provide not only several forms of identification but DNA for tests to prove he was indeed Mickey Smith, letters of recommendation from Jack and Sarah Jane and get the Doctor to phone UNIT. Finally he had gotten hold of the file he most desired.

Project Seedling.

That was what it was called, a basic cover story, one of the UNIT officers took her home, left her with her ex-husband while the Doctor manipulated their minds and UNIT made a paper trail. UNIT had also paid several people to pretend to know her, be her friend and report to them any problems.

It was a file on how Alex Rose had become Carly Wicks and it helped him to find the young girl. So he can protect her from afar like he promised Rose.

As he left with a copy of the file, a worker stopped him. "Found what you wanted?" he nodded, not in the mood for a conversation. "Project Seedling? You're not the first to want that, some government sector wanted it...hmm...who was it...Torchwood I think..."

"Captain Jack Harkness?" Mickey guessed.

"Nah not that Torchwood, the other one, the one with the suit wearing pricks who don't even follow protocols because they think they're so much better" the officer snorted. "Jack Harkness and his lot might not follow regulations but at least they're polite"

Mickey froze as a sensation of dread and horrified realisation over took him.

"Not sure why but they were really interested in Project Seedling, made a copy of the file like you did...hey! Wait where are you going?"

Mickey ignored the UNIT worker as he ran as fast as he could down the corridor. Alex Rose was in danger, a lot of people were by the sounds of it Torchwood One might have been resurrected.


	12. Mickey, Tin Dog and Guardian Angel

_Angel of God, my guardian dear_

_To whom God's love commits me here._

_Ever this day/night be at my side_

_To light, to guard, to rule and guide._

_Amen._

Catholic Prayer

* * *

Sarah Jane sighed blissfully. She had finally finished a difficult article on the credit crunch for an economic magazine, Luke was still in school, no aliens have tried to take over the world and she had the perfect cup of tea in her hands right now. She took a long sip, sloshing the tea in her mouth enjoying the flavour when suddenly the door was thrown open.

She spat out her tea in shock to see Mickey Smith breathless in her kitchen.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded, furious that her peaceful afternoon tea was interrupted.

"You gave me a key"

"Yes but I thought you were off travelling the world, climbing mountains and saving damsels in distresses" Sarah Jane said moping up the tea that was splattered over the table. "Not running into innocent old ladies homes"

"What do you take me for? The Doctor? I hadn't left the country yet, I was in UNIT trying to get hold of a difficult file and I found out Torchwood got hold of a copy before me" Mickey said sitting down opposite Sarah Jane. "This is bad, more than bad it's the worst thing ever and I'm in need of Mr Smith"

"What's so bad about Jack having this file?"

"It's not Jack that got hold of it. It's Torchwood One and this file is the most important thing in the world because it has information about a certain Alexandra Rose Jacqueline Tyler, or shall I say Carly Wicks?" Mickey said pulling out the file from beneath his jacket.

Sarah Jane stared at it in awe and disbelief. "You found her?" she whispered, Mickey nodded looking proud of himself. "Well what are you waiting for? We can use Mr Smith to track her down, we can bring her back to safety before those Torchwood Goons get to her" Sarah Jane led Mickey up the stairs and into the attic. "Mr Smith, I need you" she shouted.

The giant super computer slowly opened itself up, with its usual flashing lights and the usual background music played both Mickey and Sarah Jane rolled their eyes.

"Enough with the fanfare!" they shouted.

"My apologies Ms Sarah Jane, Mr Mickey" Mr Smith said politely. "What is it that I can do for you?"

"We need a trace for Carly Wicks, we need to find her fast" Mickey said.

"Searching for Miss Carly Wicks" Mr Smith said, after a few moments he spoke up. "I have found travelling information on Miss Carly Wicks, she had been on a world cruise, left in China to Thailand then to Korea and Japan before vanishing for a while in India. She then got a plane to Australia and has rented a flat and ordered her stuff to be sent over. I am printing off the address as I speak"

"Thank you Mr Smith, I owe you one" Mickey said gratefully picking up the paper that was printed.

"It is an honour to serve one of Ms Sarah Jane's friends, is there anything else I could do you for you sir?"

"Yes, I need you to get into Torchwood One's system, spy on them while I go to Australia to look after Alex Rose. I need info on their new base, whose working for them and what are their plans send them to me when I call Sarah Jane" Mickey ordered.

"As you wish" Mr Smith said respectfully.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Deano was lounging in his spinning chair, his feet resting on his desk as he rested, his eyes shut and arms behind his head. A cold cough caught his attention and he opened his eyes to see one of the higher ups.

"We have traced your sister; finally she's a difficult woman to find"

Deano ignored the amused tone as the higher up tried to make some sort of warped joke. "She's not my sister" he said coldly. "It's about time you found her; I'm sick of chasing aliens in London alleyways or sitting in this blasted office working on the database"

"Careful, we had saved you from a prison sentence, an alien's trick and trained you to be the best" the higher up said frowning. "We paid for the clothes on your back and the flat you live in and we're paying for your incredibly expensive plane ticket as well"

"Go on then where will I be going?"

"Australia"

Deano let out a low whistle. "That sister of mine has expensive taste herself"

The higher up had a cold smirk on their face. "I thought you said she wasn't your sister"

Deano spun to face the window. "She's not; it's a force of habit to call her that"

"Any case you're flying out in a week with one of the weevils. We're staging an attack so you can jump in and save her. Drug her and then bring her back to her, we want her in one piece"

Deano stared at his reflection, his dark brown hair was slicked back with gel, he wore a smart expensive designer suit tailored for him and he had large bags under his eyes and his skin paler than ever. It had been a hard few months working on the Torchwood plans.

"Piece of cake" he said confidently. "The alien freak won't know what hit her"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Carly had settled down in a town in sunny Australia, she had a clean white flat with modern furniture that was comfortable for the heat that she was slowly getting re-accustomed to and she had got herself a job in a local bar. Within a couple days of working there another barman was hired, a black man that was obviously not used to Australia's heat she hadn't spoken to him yet but something about him was pulling her to him, he appeared to be warrior like, as if he had seen many horrific battles and unsure how to settle back into normal human society. She guessed he was an ex-soldier from Iraq or something. She planned to get to know him soon once she was properly settled in.

She had her chance when they were put on a shift together, it was rather quiet and there was nothing to do but clean glasses, she sidled up to the taller, darker skinned man who looked deadly serious as he cleaned the glasses.

"Err...hi, I'm Carly, Carly Wicks" she said rather shyly, she didn't know why but something about this man intimidated her.

He glanced at her and grinned, suddenly he went from worn-down warrior to cheeky young lad from an estate somewhere. "Mickey Smith" he said. "Nice to meet you Carly"

Before she could say anything else a familiar, shocking voice came from the doorway.

"C-C-Carly?"

She turned and her eyes widened.

"Nico" she whispered.


	13. A Haunting Lullaby

_The English term lullaby is thought to come from 'lu, lu' or 'la la' sound made by mothers or nurses to calm children, and 'by' or 'bye bye', either another lulling sound, or a term for good night Until the modern era lullabies were usually only recorded incidentally in written sources. The Roman nurses' lullaby 'Lalla, Lalla, Lalla, aut dormi, aut lacte' is recorded in a scholium on Persius and may be the oldest to survive__]__ It is also speculated that the term may come from "Lillith-bye." In theory, mothers would sing a song to their children at night to keep Lillith, an evil angel, away from their children._

Wikipedia

* * *

Mickey watched as a Greek man stared at Rose Tyler's daughter with a mixture of shock and heartbreak. From Carly Wick's file that held all details of her private life after the Doctor left her on Earth, he knew that Nico Pappas was her ex-husband and was what seemed a good man. However knowledge on a little piece of paper did not tell Mickey this mans personality and as far as he knew this man could be a good guy or an abusive bastard.

"Carly? Is that you?" Nico whispered. Carly nodded and Nico laughed in disbelieve. "I don't believe it! You look fantastic, what are you doing here?"

He reached out touch her but Carly took a step back that reared Mickey into action, he leaped over the bar and stepped between the pair of them.

"Is there a problem?" he asked glaring at Nico.

Carly blushed a faint pink, never in her life had she had someone immediately jump in to protect her like that especially when she didn't need protecting, after all this was Nico and he couldn't even hurt a fly if he tried to. It was rather embarrassing as well as flattering that this stranger wanted to protect her.

"No" Nico said rudely. "I was just speaking to my wife and you are?"

"ex-wife" Carly corrected.

"Mickey Smith" Mickey said glaring at Nico. "Carly's co-worker, if you want to talk to her then do so over there and if you so much as say one wrong word to her I'll bar you from here"

Mickey then went back to the bar, tossing a filthy look every so often at Nico, he did not want any man to treat Rose's daughter with anything but respect. Carly let out a little groan of embarrassment before she led Nico to the table Mickey had pointed out, the pair settled down in their seats.

"Sorry about that, I have no idea what got into him, I only just met him today an-"

"It's ok, it's all right" Nico stared at her face, taking in every detail. "I just can't believe I bumped into you at here of all places"

"You can't believe it? I can't believe it!" Carly half-yelled. "I avoided going to Cyprus on my world cruise thing so I wouldn't have a chance bumping into you, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm on holiday" Nico explained patiently. "Why were you on such a cruise, where's your father I thought you were staying with him"

Such a grieved and heartbroken look formed in Carly's eyes, her face seemed to have aged years and Nico swore he could almost see tears build up in the girl's eyes despite the fact it was such a rare thing for him to see.

"Dad...he...Dad died...last December, car accident" Carly spat out after a bit of stumbling.

Nico reached out and cupped her face. "I'm sorry" he said sincerely.

Carly jerked away. "Don't. Just...don't" she growled. "I've had a very rough few years, first you mucking about, picking your family over me. Then a load of crap with Deano and Dad, then problems with a lover, a feud between a local girl, problems with my boss and then my mother had the nerve to turn up, I find out my Dad is not my biological father, he runs away, he comes back marries one of the nicest woman I have ever met only she comes with this bitchy daughter which got Deano sentenced to prison and then...and then..."

She was crying outright in front of him, Nico handed her napkins and gestured to the full blown glaring Mickey to stay away. To Nico's surprise the man nodded and went to turn the radio on to give them some space and a sense of cover.

"I'm sorry, it's just that-"

**And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her skies**

Carly felt her mind beginning to burn as the song's lyrics caught her attention, she frowned as she listened to the song, she was sure she had heard this song before but it was sang by someone better in her own opinion, someone with an American drawl.

"Carly? Carly are you ok?" Nico asked concerned.

**I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...**

_She was being laid down on the soft bed by strong arms. She was rigid with fear of being snatched away in the night, with the fear of never seeing her family ever again. The American drawl sang softly to her as the strong scent of man filled her senses and she felt her blankets being pulled to cover her. _

**And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
we'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
and so it is  
the colder water  
the blower's daughter  
the pupil in denial**

_Her eyes were drifting to a close as she felt not only soothed and relaxed but comforted and sleepy. Someone was stroking her hair as they sang her this lullaby, it had become routine whenever he was over and she loved it, it made her feel loved, made her feel wanted. Made her feel like she had a father. She felt a pair of lips being pressed onto her forehead. _

**I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes of-**

"TURN IT OFF! TURN THAT BLOODY THING OFF!"

Carly was blocking her ears with her hands, her face screwed up in agony as she hunched down on the floor. Nico had an arm round her trying to calm her down as Mickey quickly switched the radio off.

"Carly, Carly sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened?"

"My head...is killing me" she whispered brokenly.

Mickey kneeled beside her. "Hey, take her home and make sure she rests" he said checking her temperature, she was slightly feverish but nothing to be overly concerned about. "I'll cover for her"

Nico nodded. "Thank you" he murmured as he guided Carly out of the bar and into the slightly cooler night air, Carly pulled away and leaned back on the brick wall, taking deep breaths. "Carly, what on earth was that all about? What happened?"

Carly looked across the street, her reflection in the shop window, for one brief moment was not her own. Instead it was of a seven year old girl with long brown hair dressed in night clothes, Carly muffled her gasp and furiously shook her head.

"Carly just tell me!"

"I think...i think I'm going insane!"


	14. Mickey's Plan

_Even if the heart forgets, the body will still remember_

Yuuko, The Dimension Witch – Tsubasa Chronicles

* * *

The bar was empty, not a single customer had turned up. Mickey frowned at the lack of business but then again it was Monday night and this place wasn't exactly Powell Estate. Taking the silence to his advantage the young man opened up his laptop and quickly connected the internet; he then pulled out his mobile and rang Sarah Jane.

"What took you so long? I was worried! I thought your plane crashed or you got some disease or a kangaroo ate you"

Mickey's lips twitched. "Have some faith in me; I'm not stupid enough to get eaten"

"Hmph! I take it you want the information"

"Yes please"

"I am sending it to you as you and Ms Sarah Jane speak sir" Mr Smith's courteous tones could be heard.

The documents appeared and Mickey instantly opened them, he growled as he read Project AR12, the plan to capture and examine Alex Rose in her new body. They hired Dean Wicks, Alex Rose's adoptive brother. Mickey was disgusted that someone could betray their family like that. But it was Project Conscription that had him worried; it was a short, nasty little plan where all the survivors of Canary Wharf were to be captured and forced to work once again for Torchwood One. It was an incredibly short list and almost at the top was Ianto Jones's name.

"Ah shit" Mickey said. "We got a problem"

"What sort?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Well...who's worth protecting more? Alex Rose or one of Jack's men"

"Alex Rose" Sarah Jane said instantly. "We have to protect the Doctor's daughter"

"She's Rose's daughter as well" Mickey murmured. "What if I was to tell you that Jack's man is Alex Rose's boyfriend?"

Sarah Jane groaned. "This isn't a soap opera!"

"Look I got this idea...but it's going to take a lot of work and it'll mean allowing them capturing not just Ianto but Alex Rose"

"WHAT?!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Nico passed a hot cup of tea to Carly who accepted it with shaky hands; she took a long sip of it and sighed as she rested her head on the cushion of her chair.

"Carly, I can't help if you don't speak to me" Nico said gently.

"It's just...all...so insane..." Carly took a deep breath. "You remember that I had an imaginary friend, Alex Rose?"

"The alien girl" Nico recalled.

"It's...well...it's like she's trying to take me over. I remember these things that aren't my memories, they're _hers_...but my head burns and I pass out and I forget all about them" Nico frowned softly but took her cup out of her hands, after placing it on the table he took her hands into his. "My reflection changes sometimes, I look into the mirror or the ocean and I see her...not me, her...when I was in Japan, the ATMOS was playing up but I knew exactly what to do to disable it to save two little girls...i never even seen an ATMOS before! Then this teenage boy told me he can't wait for me to wake up so he can meet the real me-"

"Sweetheart, that's just boys being boys" Nico interrupted.

"But when I was in India and elderly wise woman said the exact same thing" Carly argued. "She said I was talking to time...she said I was the daughter of a storm and a wolf"

"Translation got a bit garbled up?"

Carly shook her head. There was a brief silence when Nico suddenly undid her hair, it flowed around her face like golden rivers, and he tucked a chunk behind her ear and cupped her face. "You're not going insane, I promise you that" he whispered. "It's just the grief and loneliness messing with your mind" he leaned closer. "You're beautiful inside and out"

And then he kissed her.

It was such a gentle, loving and tender kiss. Something she hadn't had in such a long time since both Sean and Jake were rough and passionate lovers. She gave him access to her mouth and then her neck, she moaned slightly of the loving memory of so long ago.

"Oh...Ianto..."

Nico froze, Carly's eyes shot open and the pair pulled apart. Carly pressed her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Ianto again?" Nico said in a cold furious voice.

"I don't know who he is" Carly said defensively.

"Yet his name had always come up!"

"You know what; I'm not getting into this old argument. We're not even married anymore, you had no right to kiss me, it's taking advantage and I never thought you would ever go that low"

Nico had the decency to look ashamed. "You're right" he said quietly. "I'll go"

"Yes, please do"

Carly refused to say anything to him as she turned her head away not even looking at him as he left her for the very last time.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"I'm surprised to hear from you Mr Smith, we were under the impression you were dead" the cold, professional yet smug voice said, it made Mickey want to hurl. "Well I suppose miscalculations can be made"

"Yes sir"

"And I suppose you want in with Project AR12? Since you're in the location"

"Yes sir I believe I can be assistance to Mr Wicks"

"Well then, since you have proven your loyalty to the queen and country then I shall allow you to come back to London. Now then Dean Wicks will be landing in your local airport in two days time with the weevil, I would like you to greet him, be on stand by in case something goes wrong and then help carry Dr Tyler on and off the plane without causing suspicion. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir"

"Then I shall see you in London shortly. Good day Mr Smith"

"Good day sir"

The phone line went dead and Mickey sighed in relief, he just got himself re-hired by one of the most disgusting branches of Torchwood. These were the people who viewed aliens as nothing but experiments and business, sooner or later they'll breed aliens just for a slave trade and that idea made him sick to the stomach.

He re-dialled Sarah Jane's number. "Stage one went smoothly, prepare yourself for a random visit from me, Ianto and Alex Rose in the next couple months. I will get them out of their alive or my name is not Mickey Smith"

"If this all goes wrong or you die, I shall have the Doctor take me back in time so I can slap you"


	15. Somewhere in the Dark

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
but one thing's for sure,  
you're always in my heart_

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul_

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are_

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
whatever it takes, need to know_

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul_

Somewhere – Within Temptation

* * *

It was early evening and the bar was buzzing. An Olympic match was being shown on the TV and many men and plenty of women had arrived to watch it while drinking their drinks. Carly was off her feet majority of the time; however she managed to squeeze in a five minute break to write a postcard.

_Dear Denise_

_I'm in Down Under and loving it! Sunny, hot and gorgeous men wandering shirtless what else could a girl ask for. Take care and send my love to Pat and Libby. _

_Love_

_Carly XXX_

"Hey Carly" the blonde turned to see Mickey leaning against the doorframe, after her ex-husband's visit the two of them had gotten closer rapidly. Mickey viewed her as a little sister and she saw him as a pain in the arse brother.

"What's up Mickey, time for your break?" she asked cheerfully.

"No, just telling you Nina has come to cover for me, I need to pick a relative up from the air port"

Carly frowned. She was certain that Mickey was an orphan, an only child and so were his parents. The boy was raised by his grandmother and left for Australia after she died.

"Who?"

"My great aunt Sarah Jane" Mickey said with a shrug. "She's my grandmother's sister"

Mickey hopes Sarah Jane never finds out about what he had just said. He would be flayed alive for suggesting, no even thinking about the mere idea of Sarah Jane being over forty.

"Well ok then, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah"

Mickey tried to suppress the guilt, most likely tomorrow this poor girl was being shipped off to London. In one hour's time Deano Wicks plane will be landing in the local airport and the plan would start.

No matter what, Mickey Smith will save Alex Rose and Ianto.

Even if he died in the process.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

JJ pressed his forehead against the cool glass window of the pub as he watched Ianto Jones leaving. The older man dressed smartly as JJ's father without the converses looked and walked how JJ felt.

Downtrodden. Depressed. Distraught. Lonely.

Without his twin JJ felt half empty and forever down. No matter how hard Gwen tried to please him and cheer him up. Tosh, Martha and Jack also did their best to cheer not only him up but Ianto as well. But both were too grieved for Alex Rose to enjoy the many days and nights out.

Sometimes JJ wished Alex Rose was dead because it was better knowing she was out there in the world, just as lonely as him, frightened and petrified of herself. She would be safer dead than alive.

Ianto was thinking those exact same thoughts as he trailed down the familiar, wet, grey and gloomy Cardiff roads. It was summer, the world was safe from any threat for now and the team had little work to do, taking the advantage it was often spent in pubs all day watching the Olympics. Jack paid out for all meals and drinks; everyone was in high spirits for England to win as they discussed how wonderful 2012 will be.

Ianto decided to leave before the next round of games, thinking it was better to mope in his flat. Which when he thought about it was getting messier and messier each day. Well his bedroom was he was unable to bring himself to clean away Alex Rose's mess, often pulling more and more of her clothes out to hold, since the jasmine scent stuck to each cloth. They all ended up crumpled on the floor.

He got to his flat and opened the door, as he pulled off his coat he felt someone grab hold of him from behind. He struggled in their grasp trying to get hold of his gun which was in it's holster under his suit jacket. Someone pressed a piece of white cloth to his nose and mouth, one sniff and he knew it was chloroform.

One sniff and the world went foggy.

A breath and it went dark.

He never thought he would be kidnapped, he always thought that was part of Gwen's work description.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It was ten o'clock and the night was cooler than the day. Carly enjoyed the cool breeze in her hair and on her face as she walked home. It was quiet once she got away from the busy centre, no one shouting or cheering or singing. Barely anyone out and the lights dimmed to a lamp street or two.

She was fine until she heard the strange growling sound. Despite the fact her common sense was telling her it was probably a dog, she began to tense up and walk quicker, her irrational side screaming for help, claiming there was a monster.

Then she heard footsteps as the growling got louder and closer.

She began to run.

Something began to chase her.

She was terrified. Petrified that something was going to kill her, she searched quickly with her eyes, most likely missing due to panic, for a telephone booth or a person or something. She dropped her bag and continued to run.

Suddenly she tripped over a loose paving slab and turned as she fell. Landing on her back she let out a horrified gasp at what she saw.

It truly was a monster. Brown leathery skin, beetle black eyes with no iris or pupils while wearing some sort of shiny lumber suit. It bared its teeth at her, big large yellowy ones with drool dribbling out onto it chin.

She scrambled backwards.

It took a step forwards.

She held her breath.

It lunged for her.

She screamed.


	16. Blood Covered Girl

_Though those that are betray'd do feel the treason sharply, yet the traitor stands in worse case of woe_

William Shakespeare

* * *

It truly was a monster. Brown leathery skin, beetle black eyes with no iris or pupils while wearing some sort of shiny lumber suit. It bared its teeth at her, big large yellowy ones with drool dribbling out onto it chin.

She scrambled backwards.

It took a step forwards.

She held her breath.

It lunged for her.

She screamed.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Suddenly the monster jerked back a couple times, its blood spurting out and spraying Carly's face, a couple drops fell into her mouth and she could taste the strange coppery taste of blood.

_**BANG!**_

_It was one loud bang, the notable one out of many and to her horror she was suddenly crushed by a much bigger and heavier body than hers. She opened her mouth to scream only to have a thick trail of blood enter. She could taste the coppery blood, the blood of her beloved uncle who had just died on top of her. _

She couldn't stop shaking, her whole body was trembling and though her mind felt like she was on fire her body felt so cold. She could feel tears fall down her blood covered cheeks. Someone stepped in front of her and cupped her face.

"It's ok, shh, I'm here" he whispered stroking her hair out of her face. "The monster isn't going to eat you, I promise"

_He gasped and sat up; she carried on crying, sobs so large it shook her whole body. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. "It's ok, shh, I'm here" he murmured stroking her hair as he held her tightly to his chest. "You're Uncle Jack isn't that easy to get rid off"_

She blinked away the tears that obscured her vision and to her shock it was not this mysterious Uncle Jack comforting her but her younger brother. He was paler and had bags under his eyes but other than that he looked the same and it was such a comfort to see family after so long.

She flung herself into his arms and buried her head into his shoulder. "Oh Deano! Deano, I missed you so! It's been hell! Complete hell and...And...And..." she trailed off as her sobbing over took her and she broke down in his arms.

Deano rubbed her back. "There, there, don't worry sis, I'm here now. Everything is going to be ok; I won't let anything hurt you"

From the distance Mickey Smith watched as Deano Wicks comforted his adoptive sister with the full intention of harming her later on. He watched as Deano led Carly away, arm wrapped round her shoulders protectively, the young man turned and nodded at Mickey who nodded back.

"God forgive me" he muttered. "Rose, Doc, Jackie, Alex...forgive me for what I have to do"

As he began to clean up the weevil's body he paused when he found Carly's postcard lying on the floor. It must have fluttered out of her bag. He picked it up and slipped it in his pocket with the full intention of posting it.

After all people like Denise and Pat need the false comfort that Carly Wicks was fine.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Carly shakily accepted the cup of tea Deano passed to her. It was warm, milky and very sugary all to help with the shock Deano had said but underneath the strong sugar Carly swore she tasted something odd. Deano uncharacteristically sat her on his lap and held her tightly as she drank her tea.

"You need to drink every last drop" he said sternly, his hands tightening on her, she began to wonder if something was wrong. "It'll help you"

"T-t-thanks" she stuttered still shaking slightly. She gulped the whole tea down and sighed. "What was that thing?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's called a weevil. It's a primitive creature; it usually lives in the sewers in Cardiff-"

"What a radioactive mutant with no taste?" Carly joked weakly.

Deano chuckled. "Sort of" he said for a moment he looked like the cheerful, cheeky boy Carly once knew but he suddenly switched back to the cooler, more serious man with certain dark undertones. Prison had changed him. "It's not from this planet, its alien"

"What?!"

"We're not sure what species so we call is a weevil. Like I said it's primitive, pretty much works on instinct probably thought you were dinner"

"How do you know all of this?" Carly asked, shocked and disbelieved at this announcement of aliens being real.

"I work for Torchwood; we're experts on all aliens. For example a Time Lord is a humanoid alien with two hearts, different elements that are unheard of on this planet living in their bloodstream, a respiratory bypass, higher intelligence, enough to rival the prodigies of the world and the ability to change their appearance" Carly was enraptured with Deano's speech, he then suddenly looked up and made eye contact with her. His eyes were empty and cold and she let out a little gasp. "Just like you did Alexandra Rose"

"W-w-what?" Carly stuttered, suddenly the room was beginning to spin, she almost fell out of Deano's lap but he caught her and suddenly pinned her to the sofa. She struggled weakly against him. "Dean...what did you do?" she whispered.

"I drugged your tea, don't worry Alexandra it won't hurt you just give you a couple days nap" Deano murmured. "We've improved on our formulae, no more needed to be attached to a drip to stay knocked out more than a few moments"

She felt tears sting in her eyes at her baby brother's betrayal. "Dean...why are you doing this?" she croaked. "I'm your sister!"

He shook her. "You're not! You're not you liar! She's dead, my sisters dead! You probably killed her took her place in my father's heart!"

"I don't...i don't...i don't understand!" Carly sobbed struggling once more only to fall backwards as the drugs took over, Deano's hands were at her throat, squeezing tightly, as if he was trying to squeeze the life out of her and yet...and yet she didn't choke until two minutes later.

"Your respiratory bypass is good" he muttered. "Go to sleep you pretender, when you wake up you'll get your just deserts for what you did to my sister"

"I am your sister!"

He ignored her as he threw her off the sofa and she hit her head against the table, knocking her out into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"You're not" Deano whispered staring at the prone blonde girl. "And you'll never will be"

"You're taking this a bit too far don't you think?" a cool voice from behind could be heard. Deano whirled round to see Mickey glaring at him darkly, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. "All you had to do was drug her and then drag her on a plane to London"

"Whatever" Deano said getting up. "Just pick her up; I rather not dirty my hands with her"

Mickey glared at the pathetic excuse of a man as he stomped pass, knocking into Deano's shoulder before he bent down and cradled the smaller, blonde girl. Close up he could almost make out the Doctor's crazy freckles that were hiding beneath her tan on her nose. He smiled sadly.

"I will...protect you...somehow" he whispered into her hair.


	17. Diary of River Song

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane_

The Diary of Jane – Breaking Benjamin

* * *

"Ianto!" Jack shouted loudly banging on the door. "Ianto wake up and get this bloody door open before I knock it down!"

There was no reply. Before Alex Rose's disappearance Ianto had never been late to work, in fact apart from Jack he was always the first to arrive. Ianto always liked to do a bit of cleaning before there's a crowd; also it gives him time to prefect Tosh's coffee before she comes in on time on the dot. But after the Earth was stolen and Jack returned with only one twin (and the wrong one in Ianto's opinion) it usually took the whole Torchwood team to drag Ianto out of his flat as he moped (they also practically shoved him in the shower, helped him shave and force-fed him).

After a month Ianto switched back into his regular routine, arriving before everyone else and leaving Tosh the perfect made coffee on her desk just as she arrived. But Tosh had spent many nights finding Ianto in the archives crying and for the first time ever the Torchwood team saw Ianto drunk.

It's only been almost three months but Jack's patience couldn't take anymore moping and he was determined to not let Ianto take a relapse.

"Ianto, that's it say goodbye to your door!"

No reply.

Jack then stepped back, did a small quick run and bashed himself against the door with all his strength. The door fell down with a loud crash.

The flat was spotless as expected from Ianto Jones however Ianto was not in the living room or kitchen, worried that Ianto might be drowning in the bathtub Jack ran to the bathroom only to find it empty as well. The only remaining room was the bedroom and to Jack's surprise the room was a mess.

His goddaughter's clothes were all over the floor. He knew Alex Rose was messy but he never thought she was this messy. It was one of god's mysteries on how she and Ianto got along so well.

But there was no sign of Ianto.

Jack tapped his comm. "Toshiko, trace Ianto's bugging device I want to know where is and now!"

He could hear Tosh's rapid typing and waited impatiently for her answer. "Jack...I...I can't find him"

"What?!"

"He's not here, not in Cardiff, not in Britain, not on Earth, he's no where" Tosh said sounding upset.

"He must be! He couldn't have been sucked into the rift in his own flat" Jack shouted running a hand through his hair.

"Well someone might have disabled the tracker" Tosh suggested timidly.

"Who would want to though?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor looked round the console room, no one but him was there and the silence was almost bliss. They had a rather frightening adventure where Rose had died protecting Jenny, Jenny who never knew Rose was immortal had uncharacteristically burst into tears and the Doctor never witnessing it felt a pain in his gut, as if someone punched him. When they got back to the TARDIS Rose went to wash out 'the stink of death' of her hair while Donna insisted on a chocolate pig-out for her and Jenny.

Leaving the Doctor alone in the console room.

Taking the opportunity the Doctor pulled out something from beneath the console. Something he had stolen not so long ago and didn't want people to know. For some reason he had ordered River Song to never let him see what was inside her journal, determined to find out why he had went back to the library and stolen it. However with everything that went on and the disturbing revelation that Donna was River Song and then losing his eldest daughter and trying to distract not only Rose but Jenny and Donna...

He opened the TARDIS like journal and flipped through the pages his dearest friend Romana had written as a human. It surprised him to find out that she survived and saddened him to find out she died a few short years ago. Both Rose and Donna had tried to cheer him up by telling him what a wonderful person she was, it had helped but only a little. When he found what he was looking for he dropped the journal.

He was mentioned on the third page as a stranger.

Rose was mentioned on the first page as a forgotten associate.

Jack was mentioned on the second page as a handsome flirt that made her heart flutter and she hoped to get to know him better soon.

JJ, Jenny...and Alex Rose were mentioned.

Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Mickey Smith, Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper were also mentioned.

But all as strangers. Donna's family wasn't even put in a footnote. Somehow, somewhere Donna forgot being Donna and everyone in her life became strangers as she became River Song. Unable to read anymore the Doctor shut the journal with a snap and hid it quickly as he heard footsteps.

At the same time he could hear Rose's phone ring and Rose's voice as she answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi Jack, what's up? Oh? Yeah, sure he's in the console room I'll put you on speaker"

Rose then shuffled in, her hair still damp from her shower and wearing PJs and slippers as she held the phone up.

"Hello Jack" the Doctor said in a fake cheerful tone. "What can I do for you?"

"Doc, it's one of my teammates, he's gone missing and our trackers can't trace him. I need your help to find him" Jack said desperately.

The Doctor frowned. "Sorry, no can do" he said rather coldly.

"Doctor!" Rose cried out.

"Please Doc, I'm begging you. This is Ianto we're talking about, Ianto Jones your daughter's boyfriend"

The Doctor sighed. "Jack, Ianto could be anywhere. He must have been pulled through the rift. I can't search for one tiny person in the whole time and space. I'm brilliant but I'm not god"

"I can't just....give up"

"Keep searching" the Doctor suggested brightly. "You never know he might turn up in a few weeks completely fine but a bit lost"

"Yeah..." Jack said disbelieving. "Well...got to go then, JJ sends his love"

"Send mine back to him and look after him" Rose said instantly.

"Will do, bye Rosie Pose"

He then hung up without saying goodbye to the Doctor. The Doctor cringed knowing that Jack was going to sulk and curse him for not helping. Rose was now also glaring.

"How could you?" she fumed as she shoved her phone into her PJ bottom pocket. "Ianto is a complete sweetheart, he was part of the family a-"

"Correction he was part of your family" the Doctor interrupted as he ran his hand through his hair. "Rassilion Rose, I would love to help find Ianto, I really would but I can't...sometimes I can't help"

"I know...I guess I was being a bit to hard" Rose said looking down at her slippers ashamed. "It's just...i lost my daughter, she became this empty shell who stared at me as if I was part of the wall. Ianto was someone dear to her and now he's gone...how long will it be before my son goes missing as well?"

The Doctor reached out and pulled Rose in a rib-crushing hug. "Never, you will never lose him" he whispered fiercely. "I won't let it happen, Jack won't either and I believe Mickey swore to you he'll keep JJ safe as well"

Rose wrapped her arms round the Doctor and turned her head slightly so her lips touched his neck. "Thank you" she whispered.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Mickey turned to face Alex Rose and Deano. Both were asleep, Deano out of exhaustion and jet lag and Alex Rose due to the drugs. Alex Rose was resting her head against his shoulder, subconsciously leaning away as far as possible from Deano.

Mickey bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to save you from these bastards" he whispered. "I'll take you and Ianto back to Cardiff and then fulfil my promise by protecting both you and JJ"

Mickey looked up at the airplane ceiling.

"I promise you Rose, your children will be safe with me"


	18. Conscription

_Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence_

Jeff Zinnert

* * *

Ianto woke up with a familiar and old face leaning over him. A man in his forties with a ginger beard and balding head, sparkling blue eyes that no longer held the cheerful twinkle but instead held a dark fearful look.

"Geoff?" Ianto mumbled. "What...i thought you were dead"

"No I managed to hide from the cybermen, got out alive and went back to my wife Maggie, remember her?" Ianto barely remembered the petite brunette with wild curly hair at a Sunday dinner Lisa had dragged him too. "We moved to Manchester but...well these bastards found me and dragged me back"

Ianto struggled to sit up; when he did he looked round to see people move groggily around the room. Tall, lanky Dave a science assistant, finally managed to get out of his acne stage, glamorous blonde Kelley from the secretary pool, middle aged, mousy Jane from resources were the ones Ianto recognised. Geoff was a medical doctor, looked into alien anatomy, he was one of the few who hated Torchwood's biased attitude towards aliens, so was Dave actually, Kelley couldn't care less as long she got paid and Jane was to shy to ever voice her opinions. There were a few others he couldn't remember which didn't surprise him since Torchwood One used to be so large and the few he knew were only due to constant contact.

Ianto's eyes narrowed as he noticed each and everything single person in the room was wearing a black collar round their neck. He reached up and felt round his and closed his eyes as he could feel the cool, cold metal round his neck.

"Welcome back Ladies and Gentlemen" a cold voice said from the doorway; Ianto opened his eyes to see a handsome middle aged man who had an aura of a slimy git around him. "As you can see you have been conscripted back into the service of Torchwood One"

A lot of swearing and shouting ensured but the man held his hand up where a small remote was held and pressed down on a button.

Ianto felt a hot painful sensation shot up all over his body as he fell to his knees and bit his tongue to stop a scream from coming out. The others around him didn't hold back their screams.

"As you can see you have all been fitted with electrocuting collars, if you behave you won't get punished. If you show your loyalty to us we'll take it off. That is all you may begin your duties now"

The man left the room without a word and immediately a group of people who all had the air of higher power swarmed in and began to give them their orders.

Ianto prayed to every higher deity up there that his Torchwood, his friends and family will find him soon and save him from this hell.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Carly woke up in a cell.

It was clean, white and plastic with no bed, no sink, and no toilet. Just floor and three plastic walls. It reminded her of a museum case for artefacts to sit in and be gawked at.

Right now she was being stared at by her own brother and a smirking man.

"Good morning to you Miss Tyler, we were wondering if young Dean over here had overdone it with the sedatives" the man said smirking. "I'm here to personally welcome you to Torchwood"

"What?" Carly blinked. "Never heard of it"

The man clucked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk Miss Tyler, liars are never nice people. You have been here plenty of times, once worked as a spy for Harkness"

"Who?"

"Can you see how she's still trying to act innocent Dean?" the man said turning to her brother. "Aliens are nothing but cruel, lying, backstabbing traitors. If they're not invading us to make us slaves then they're trying to destroy us mentally"

"I'm not an alien!" Carly burst out furiously. "I'm human as anyone else! I'm Carly Wicks born to Shirley Carter, raised by Kevin Wicks, tell him Dean!"

"See she's still lying" the man said putting a hand on Deano's shoulder who was still staring at Carly as if she was a stranger. "Lets leave her be, I'm sure our doctors will want to check out how her physiology and compare to her file"

The pair began to walk off, Carly banged on the plastic window. "DEAN! PLEASE! IT'S ME, CARLY! I'M YOUR SISTER! HELP ME! PLEASE DEAN! DEAN!"

She sank to the floor crying as Deano left the room as if he never heard her beg.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Ianto's hands tightened on the tray he was holding. His orders were to take the food down to the cells where the prisoner was. They already had an alien prisoner, it was disgusting. Yes sure Torchwood Three had a weevil locked in their cells for the occasional experimentation but Janet was well cared for and had actually come back to them when they let her free. He walked down the corridors passed the guards and into the cell room to his surprise what was occupying the cell was not the usual obvious alien but the most humanoid one.

She had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, tanned skin that suggested she had been somewhere nice and hot recently and was curled up with her head buried in her arms. He lightly tapped the window to get her attention, when she looked up he was caught up in her dark soulful yet haunting eyes.

His heart began to beat quickly. He opened his mouth to say something only to breathe fast and deeply from his mouth unable to say something to this girl. He felt as if he knew her from somewhere, a dream perhaps, he looked at her and instantly knew he loved her more than anything.

He tightened his grip even more on the tray, _no! _He reminded himself, _you instantly fell for Alex Rose after losing Lisa and look how well that turned out. You can't fall another girl just like that especially when Alex Rose is still out there somewhere. _

Carly blushed. She had many flings in her lifetime but never had she felt so...excited at seeing someone. He was a beautiful man, puppy dog like eyes, brown hair that seemed to naturally stand on end and a smart suit. Her heart was beating so rapidly that she was sure any minute she'll die of a heart attack.

For some reason she knew instantly that she was in love with this man.


	19. Phobia

_E·lec·tro·pho·bi·a -- n._.

_1. The fear of electricity.  
2. The fear of electric shock.  
3. The fear of electrocution_

* * *

His heart began to beat quickly. He opened his mouth to say something only to breathe fast and deeply from his mouth unable to say something to this girl. He felt as if he knew her from somewhere, a dream perhaps, he looked at her and instantly knew he loved her more than anything.

He tightened his grip even more on the tray, _no! _He reminded himself, _you instantly fell for Alex Rose after losing Lisa and look how well that turned out. You can't fall another girl just like that especially when Alex Rose is still out there somewhere. _

Carly blushed. She had many flings in her lifetime but never had she felt so...excited at seeing someone. He was a beautiful man, puppy dog like eyes, brown hair that seemed to naturally stand on end and a smart suit. Her heart was beating so rapidly that she was sure any minute she'll die of a heart attack.

For some reason she knew instantly that she was in love with this man.

Behind the handsome man stood some sort of guard that looked irritated. "Oi you! Quit standing around in a dilly daydream and feed the bitch already"

Carly felt anger and indignation grow inside her. "What did you say?" she growled. "I don't know who you think you are but I have done nothing to deserve this sort of treatment"

The handsome man just kept staring as if he was trying to remember something, solve a puzzle and fighting down some sort of emotion all at the same time. Probably his sympathy for her.

"Look Nancy boy in the suit, just hurry up and feed her will you?"

The man did nothing; the guard irritated and frustrated picked up some sort of remote and pressed down on the button. Carly gasped in shock as she saw blue electricity splutter out of the handsome man's collar as he crumpled down on the floor. The tray of food landed on the floor with a crash as the man screamed.

Terrified she backed further away, shuddering and shaking all over as she gripped onto her clean sterilised t-shirt for comfort.

Her mind began to burn.

_She was six years old, small tiny and pretty much afraid of her surroundings. She had barely been out much and now Uncle Jack was gently leading her down the road, her brother, her twin and other half hanging on to Uncle Jack's other hand. Uncle Jack was taking them out for lunch, a treat since he couldn't stay for long this time round. _

_It was then when suddenly a wire from up above fell to the floor, it was sparking electricity and withering along the pavement. _

"_Stay back" Uncle Jack, her hero, her comfort source said pushing her behind him._

_She clung onto his coat, shivering and shaking slightly, unable to keep her hands still and yet her grip on her uncle was so tight her knuckles were turning white. _

_JJ sensing her fear turned to face her, his dark brown eyes staring unblinkingly at her face. _

"_Don't be scared Alex Rose" he whispered. "Uncle Jack won't let it hurt you"_

_She shook her head and to her surprise felt tears streaming down her cheeks. It was that day when they discovered her phobia of electricity. _

"That's it, nice and easy" a woman whispered softly stroking the drowsy girl's hair. She turned to face her smarmy boss and the cold faced, dark haired youth behind him. "Miss Wicks is now under the sedative, she'll sleep for the rest of tonight. If she keeps having these fits I wish for you to report them to me"

"I had heard that this alien, this freak had visions of the future" her boss said staring at the young girl sleeping on the floor with a peaceful and serene expression with a disgusting interest. "It would be interesting if it's true"

"Do not pressure her into them!" the woman shouted, she packed away her stuff and huffily went out of the cell. "Now excuse me I need to attend to Mr Jones"

"You won't" her boss said coldly. "This is his punishment, no go back to your office and stay there"

The woman's grip on her bag tightened. "Yes sir" she said just as coldly.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Mickey almost laughed out loud.

Torchwood, so high tech, so superior and so stupid. Out of all the places to not have security, the air vents had to be one of them. Not only that but the building plan didn't even have a password to hide behind, so easy to find. Already he picked the date to break Ianto and Alex Rose out of this monstrous place, Sarah Jane will be waiting in the car outside for them and it would all go, go, go!

Unfortunately during these two weeks of planning and figuring it all out both Alex Rose and Ianto went through hell. Ianto had been electrocuted many times while being treated like nothing but a piece of dirt meanwhile Alex Rose had been having several fits, had blood taken, been prodded and poked by many doctors...

Never-ending it had seemed. But now the end was coming near.

"Mr Jones" Mickey said loudly gesturing for Ianto to come over, they were alone in the corridor but on either side, Ianto was also carrying another tray of food for Alex Rose. Mickey briefly wondered if romance was blossoming between the two as the polite man approached him. "Your collar is broken, we can't find your signal I was sent to fix it" Mickey lied when Ianto was near him.

Pulling out his handset tools, Mickey quickly and swiftly disabled the collar. "Easy peasy lemon squeezey" he muttered, Ianto looked at him strangely. Mickey leaned down and whispered in Ianto's ear. "Lets save your girlfriend from these monsters; I don't think Rose would appreciate us leaving Alex in a cell"

Ianto's eyes widened a slight breath of intake as he realised and he nodded.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Carly ignored the sound of footsteps coming nearer. It would only be her food or some new doctor wanting to take a look at her alleged alien-ness. She kept wishing that Deano would come to his senses and save her but so far nothing has happened and her hope was starting to fade. She ignored the familiar voice murmuring for the guard to leave, most voices had become familiar to her and none really gave her comfort. If it was that handsome man who gave her food she wouldn't mind, but after the first night he never so much as looked at her when delivering her meals.

It was all very depressing.

She made no movement when the cell door opened, thinking it was just another examination but then she felt hands gently hold her shoulders, one of softly moving across and cupping her chin, making her face them. It was the handsome man smiling to her with sadness, adoration and happiness.

"Let's get out of here sweetheart" he murmured.

Behind him she saw Mickey. "You!" she shouted in horror and relieve. "You work here! And to think I trusted you!"

"Only to save you, you daft cow" Mickey said as he fiddled with the vent, he was lucky the ceilings were so low. "I made a promise to your mother that I would protect you and I'm planning on keeping it"

"My mother?" Carly wrinkled her nose, her mother never made any gesture she cared about Carly until last year and she never fully appreciated it until now.

"Yes your mother" Mickey said impatiently getting the vent grill off. "You first Ianto, I want someone to help Al-Carly here up"

The handsome man – Ianto – nodded and stood on a kneeling Mickey to give him a boost. He grabbed the edge of the vent firmly and jumped up, crawling in with ease. Carly suspected he had practise.

"Ladies next" Mickey said still kneeling.

Carly nervously stood on his shoulders and reached up to grab the vent, to her surprise Ianto's hands firmly held hers and she felt her heart leap in excitement and her face growing hot as he pulled her up. He hugged her quickly before she leaned out holding her hands out to Mickey.

"Come on, I'm not leaving you here"

Mickey grinned. "Definitely like mother like daughter "he said taking her hands, she pulled him up with all her strength and Mickey helped her by climbing in himself.

"Don't insult me" Carly gasped, catching her breath. "I and Mum have nothing in common"

Ianto looked shocked while Mickey looked at her shrewdly. "Of course" Mickey said quietly. "Even after all this time you have no idea"

"No idea of what?" Carly retorted.

"Nothing, nothing lets hurry before someone realises what we're up to" Mickey said dismissively.

Carly frowned and promised to herself that she will find out the truth soon.


	20. 22 Freckles

_He'd been told that he mustn't look back  
or turn round,  
but walk steadily upwards,  
myself right behind him,  
out of the Underworld  
into the upper air that for me was the past.  
He'd been warned  
that one look would lose me  
for ever and ever._

Eurydice – Carol Ann Duffy

* * *

Ianto couldn't believe it.

Behind him, crawling through the vent, panting slightly was Alex Rose. Yes she no longer looked like the fiery girl he saw walk out but she was just as pretty as before and to him her looks didn't matter. He had been well prepared for one day she'll look like someone else. He found in highly amusing that she looked more like her twin than she did before however due to the overwhelming disbelief of this situation he feared if he turned to look at her one more time she'll vanish.

Like Eurydice in that Greek Myth.

Right now these vents were the path to safety, leading out of the underworld and the blonde girl behind him was his Eurydice. Someone most likely to vanish if he turned to face her. Ianto finally reached the end of the vent and sighed in relieve when he could hear normal street noises, cars going by and once again a police siren.

Didn't surprise him, after all this was London.

He stifled a gasp when he felt Alex Rose's cooler breath against his ear as she passed him a small tool set. "Mickey says you need to unscrew the ventilation grill so we can get out" she whispered, pulling away unaware that he was blushing.

Used to doing small jobs like this Ianto had the ventilation grill unscrewed in no time and leaped out. He took a deep breath savouring the cold slightly polluted air before turning round and holding his arms out to Alex Rose. She jumped out nimbly and landed in his arms, he gently helped her stand up and stared transfixed at her face, so close he could count her freckles.

"Twenty two" he whispered.

"Pardon?" she asked nervously trying to pull her gaze away from his lips.

"You have twenty two freckles on your nose and cheeks" he said blushing even harder though she was fairly pink as well.

"Oi lovebirds, we don't have time to flirt right now" Mickey's voice cut in like a bucket of ice cold water. The pair jumped apart, making room for Mickey to land on his feet after he jumped from the vent. "Come on then" he said brushing his hands against his jeans. "Sarah's waiting for us around the corner"

Ianto followed Mickey silently, trying to avoid looking back where he knew Alex Rose was following even though they were out of the ventilation he wasn't taking a chance of looking back and losing her. Inside a rather small car was a brunette woman that Ianto remembered from when the Earth was stolen, her face aged well barely showing any wrinkles there sat Sarah Jane Smith.

Mickey opened the back seat door and ushered Ianto and Alex Rose in before walking round and sitting himself in the front seat. "This is Sarah Jane Smith, a good friend of mine" he said putting his seatbelt on. "We'll be staying at hers for tonight"

"Oh" Alex Rose said innocently. "So this is your great aunt then?"

Ianto bit his lip to stop laughing; Mickey looked horrified as Sarah Jane's eye twitched. "What did you say?" Sarah Jane whispered in a rather deadly voice.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Carly stepped out of the refreshing hot shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel round her. She stared up at her reflection and attempted to count her freckles, did she really have twenty two? Why did Ianto find it so interesting to count? Her cheeks turned a faint pink as she tried to dismiss the thought. Right now she was staying at Sarah Jane's house which was beautiful and rather big considering only two people ("when Mickey isn't living on the sofa" Sarah Jane sniffed) lived there.

Sarah Jane was polite, kind and affectionate. Almost immediately after entering her house she was eager to feed her and Ianto up ("I can't imagine that, that disgusting institute fed you properly" she said rummaging through the fridge) though Mickey said it was probably better to order take out ("cooking isn't exactly one of Sarah Jane's strongest skill" he said ducking to avoid a newspaper.). Despite her sweet natured attitude towards her guests, Sarah Jane still yelled the whole way home at Mickey for implying she was old, she then refused to feed him when they got home.

"All done in there?" Sarah Jane called from outside the bathroom door.

"Um, yeah. Thanks" Carly yelled back nervously as she dried her hair with another towel.

"Can I come in? I got some clothes for you" Sarah Jane asked.

"Sure"

Sarah Jane entered holding up a pair of old worn jeans that she hadn't worn since she was probably Carly's age, some underwear and a t-shirt. "They might be a bit big for you but it's the best I can do right now"

"That's all right, its fine" Carly said politely as she accepted the bundle. "Erm...Sarah Jane...why...what...i don't quite understand" Sarah Jane blinked. "I mean...with what's going on, nothing makes sense"

Sarah Jane smiled sadly. "It will soon" she said mysteriously before leaving the bathroom.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Carly stepped out of the bathroom wearing oversized jeans clinging tightly due to the belt that was also left in the bundle and a baggy pink t-shirt. Outside waiting for her was Mickey Smith.

"So...you're not a normal bartender are you?" she asked smiling nervously.

"No"

"And it was your mission to protect me"

"Yes"

"And you know why everyone thinks I'm an alien"

"Yes"

"So who am I really Mickey Smith because I have no clue" she could feel tears building up but she refused to let them fall. She cried too much recently. "What's really going on?"

Mickey sighed. "I don't think I'm the best to explain it, however someone has just arrived and she's willing to tell you everything"

Following Mickey down the stairs and into the living room, seated opposite Sarah Jane and Mickey in her whole slag-like glory (Carly's opinion) with short spiky blonde hair and heavily made up eyes sat Shirley Carter.

"Mum...what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you the truth" Shirley replied looking terrified, hurt and incredibly sad. "About whom you really are"

**Author's Note: no update until I get nine reviews! **


	21. Forgive and Remember

_Children begin by loving their parents. After a time they judge them. Rarely, if ever, do they forgive them_

Oscar Wilde

* * *

Following Mickey down the stairs and into the living room, seated opposite Sarah Jane and Mickey in her whole slag-like glory (Carly's opinion) with short spiky blonde hair and heavily made up eyes sat Shirley Carter.

"Mum...what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you the truth" Shirley replied looking terrified, hurt and incredibly sad. "About whom you really are"

Carly was overwhelmed.

While she held little affection and love for her mother, the idea of seeing someone from her past, someone who was family after all this time. Someone who was staring at her with such sadness yet buried beneath it was such love...

"M-Mum" she choked out, tears starting to fall once again as she ran to Shirley's side and began to cry into the woman's lap. Shirley, a little startled relaxed and began to stroke the younger girl's hair. "Oh Mum, it's been so horrible, nothing makes sense anymore. Dean...he...he..."

"I know sweetheart, I know" Shirley moaned. "I tried to tell them what's happening, tried to contact _him _so he could save you. But I couldn't get through, they thought it was a prank...because...well time isn't linear is it?"

Carly frowned as she lifted her head up. "Time?" she repeated. "TIME? WHO CARES ABOUT TIME? YOU'RE BEGINNING TO SOUND LIKE _THEM _WITH THEIR ALIENS AND IMPOSTERS AND...And...And..." Carly slumped back as her instant anger vanished at the pained look on Shirley's face.

"This is why I agreed to come here" Shirley muttered. "Because you need to know. I don't know what I was thinking, I actually thought Kevin could protect you forever but obviously I forgot people die...there was no way Denise could not since she doesn't know and Deano was brainwashed by Bloody Torchwood. Then you had the good guys, the good Torchwood and UNIT and him...but no one believed me"

"You're not making sense" Carly said quietly. "What is UNIT? What is Torchwood? Who is this bloke you're on about?"

"UNIT is a military based paranormal sector. We protect Earth from invasions; investigate the abnormal, that ATMOS incident? UNIT was investigating it" Shirley pulled out her cigarettes and placed one between her red painted lips, she then pulled out a lighter and was about to lit it when Sarah Jane coughed and shook her head at her. Shirley sighed and spat out her cigarette. "I worked for UNIT when I was younger, in my late teens before I met your father"

"What?" Carly said disbelieved. Her mother worked in some sort of military defending Earth? The woman that couldn't even look after her own children?

"I retired young. PTS you know?" Shirley muttered looking at her hands. "I lost my daughter right in front of me. Death by gun, not the alien, not me but one of my co-workers. Got too much...so I just...quit...and I spent years just wandering around while Kevin was stuck looking after two boys"

"And me" Carly injected quietly.

"Not, no you. you weren't there yet...my daughter was called Carly Ann Wicks and yes she was a result of a one night stand but it didn't stop Kevin from loving her...but she died when she was five and I couldn't cope..."

"So that's why you left?"

"Yes"

"So if I'm not your daughter then who the bloody hell am I?" Carly asked furiously, her hands curling into fists.

"UNIT practically worships the Doctor. It is considered an honour to even speak to him once let alone work with him" Shirley said quietly. "He is a Time Lord. Alien. He can travel in time and has often been seen all over the place and he's the reason Earth is still standing"

"But what has he got to do with me?"

"He's your father"

Carly laughed bitterly. "So I'm the result of a one night stand with an alien and was named after your dead daughter before being dumped on poor Kevin?" she snarled.

Shirley cupped the back of Carly's head. "No sweetheart...I'm not your mother. Rose Tyler is"

Carly's eyes widened in shock. "Who?"

"My best friend" Mickey spoke up the first time. "The one I made the promise to. She...she was nineteen when she met the Doctor, started to travel with him, fell in love and had two children by him you and your twin"

"I don't have a twin"

"You forgot"

"How could I forget? I couldn't have forgotten something so important like my other half!"

"But you did" Ianto whispered. "The Earth was stolen and you went up with your family to the daleks. You did something to make yourself regenerate and you lost your memory"

Carly shook her head refusing to believe it.

"The Doctor landed roughly ten years ago and got me pulled in" Shirley said. "He asked me to take you in and take care of you. Let you have a normal life. I was a failure mother and refused...he begged...so in the end I agreed but on the condition you lived with Kevin"

"But I remember a whole life of Kevin, Jimbo and Dean!" Carly argued. "I can't be alien!"

"The Doctor is telepathic; he fiddled with their minds so you were in their lives. UNIT paid people off to pretend you were always there and then the Doctor created a whole life story in your mind before whisking you off to Kevin's. I was there, watched him tuck you in bed all ready to start your whole new life...he was crying...kissed you goodnight and went off without looking back"

"No" Carly whispered shaking her head. "No"

"Your name is Alexandra Rose Jacqueline Tyler" Shirley said hurriedly. "You got to believe this because Torchwood One will do anything to destroy you this time round"

"I said no!" Carly shouted. "No more! I don't want to know any more! Just go away and never come back!

Shirley looked heartbroken, tears sparkling in her eyes but she nodded. She bent down and kissed Carly's forehead. "Goodbye sweetheart...i hope you can forgive me"

She then left, not even looking back.

"I shall...i shall never forgive you" Carly whispered fiercely. "Not for leaving Dad, Jimbo and Dean"

There was a long bitter silence until Sarah Jane clapped her hands loudly and stood up.

"Well we can sit here all night" she said. "We need to get you three into Cardiff before Torchwood One comes knocking on my door"

"We can't go public transport" Mickey said instantly. "They'll be looking for us there and we can't take your car either you'll need that in case of..."

"We can't rent one either" Ianto said quickly. "They'll be watching the rentals as well"

"So what do we do?" Sarah Jane asked worriedly.

Carly stood up. "I'm going back to Albert Square. I don't give a damn if Mu-Shirley's there but I need to see Denise and Pat"

"No you don't" Mickey said coldly. "I sent your postcard. Let them have their believes of you being happy and safe. You're not Carly Wicks anymore"

"To hell I am!" Carly shouted. "Look you can't change me just because I'm apparently some alien girl. I don't want anything to do with you, I want to go home and be with what remaining family I have!"

"Your twin is waiting anxiously for you in Cardiff" Ianto said quietly. Carly's shoulders slumped as she processed the mere idea of having a twin. "Your godfather is there and so are your dearest friends. With a phone call your mother, father, sister and godmother will come running to protect you. Let us get to Cardiff and sort it out. Then you can do what the hell you like"

Carly raised her eyebrows at the bitterness in Ianto's tone. Overall he seemed like a lovely person and now...now he was distraught over something...something she said maybe? Was he...was he family as well? Did he adore this Alexandra person?

Mickey pulled out a flat disc with a large yellow button in the middle. "I found this amongst your things, how did you get it?" Carly shrugged, she had that thing for years and still didn't know what it did. "It's a Dimension Cannon; I thought your father might have them destroyed. I helped invent it, I'm sure I can get it to work as a transport and get us to Cardiff"

"You just need the right code" Carly said automatically snatching the disc. "Got a screwdriver?" Mickey looked amused as he pulled out his handset tool kit and passed it to her. Carly unscrewed it and began to play with the wires. "You see Rickey, I unlike you find this as child's play and with a couple tweaks I can get this working in no time" immediately she was screwing it back together. "Because I'm brilliant, nah more than brilliant I'm me" She winked at them and then froze. A look of horror came over her face. "Is that...is that how she speaks?"

"Good part of the time" Ianto said smiling fondly. "She used a lot of sarcasm as well though, a lot like Owen like that"

"_Well what do you know? We're invaded by a giant skunk" the weasel faced man drawled from his position of leaning against someone's desk._

"_What? Jack still hasn't had the sense to fire Dr Twat?" she shot back with a grin._

_He snorted before he pushed off of the desk and gave her a gruff hug. "What are you doing here kid? I thought you went to Poland" he said rather fondly. _

Her mind was burning when she accidently pushed down on the yellow button; Mickey leaped forward hand out to grab her. "NO!" he shouted as she vanished in a blue white flash, leaving him to grab for thin air.

Mickey whirled round and punched the wall, ignoring Sarah Jane's shout. "Damnit!" he yelled.


	22. Somethings Never Change

_Sometimes when knowing the future and its possibilities you still don't know what to do. And in this world and future that is coming, I do not know how to save everyone and everything, especially us. Never forget that I love you all dearly_

Alex Rose – What Have You Done? Chapter Three

* * *

_She was walking down a cold and dark street, ignoring the clubbing sounds and the screams. This part of Cardiff wasn't the nicest but for some reason she had the urge to come here...she had been called. She froze and glared at the girl who was no older than fourteen in appearance. Her hair was fluffy and light brown; she wore a long white nightie and sat there with tarot cards. _

"_You interfered with time Alexandra" the girl said looking at the card in her hand. "Again"_

"_I don't know why you bother lecturing me" she retorted. "I know the alternatives, the consequences better than anyone else"_

"_Owen Harper will die" the girl said sternly. "Whether it is now or twenty years time. You. Can't. Change. That" she said slowly. _

"_Is that all?"_

"_No...Just because you prevented Owen Harper's death doesn't mean you prevented the glove to be found" the girl picked up another card. "A couple lost their child recently and will do anything to bring him back"_

"_Great just great" she muttered sarcastically. _

"_I wish for you to visit me more often" the girl said wistfully. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because you have the gift like I do, like many before us had" the girl said slapping cards down on the table. "My gift was given to me by the rift as my eternal youth, yours was given by time and you shall live practically forever. However...my cards, they say your future is riddled with death, destruction and new beginnings...a journey is about to end"_

_She sighed heavily. "As usual my life is filled with bright and cheerful things" she said sarcastically. _

_The girl glared at her. "Save us from death soon and remember Alexandra Rose, Owen Harper will die"_

Carly woke up as the sun began to rise. The few small beams of lights stung her eyes as she rolled over to block the sun. Her head barely burned as it used to, though she still felt like she had been hit over the head a fair few times by a bat. To her surprise she was lying on sand, smooth brown yet almost orange in the sun, sand. She sat up and looked around, not a single hint of life could be seen. Not even a burnt out bush or a dead fly. She sighed heavily.

"Cardiff sure has change"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"She's probably in Cardiff having a cup of tea with Jack" Sarah Jane said trying to calm the furious Mickey down while reassuring a panicked Ianto. "Probably trying evade his flirtatious advances" she added in a mutter.

"No, no I don't think she is in Cardiff" Mickey said shaking his head. "The dimension cannon is partially telepathic, you think where you want to be as you press the button and it takes you there...she was having a memory flashback when she pressed the button and considering all those memories – including the alternatives – she could be anywhere"

"Whose bright idea was to make the thing partially telepathic?" Sarah Jane snapped. "It's a stupid idea for this situation!"

"Yes thank you, I know I'm an idiot" Mickey snarled clenching his hands into fists. "And I know now Alex Rose could be on any planet in any time period in any universe and I won't be able to find her"

"I don't want to be the one that tells Jack this" Ianto said quietly. "He'll kill us or worse make us feed Janet in the nude"

Sarah Jane and Mickey looked at Ianto with worried looks. "Yeah I don't want to know" Mickey said. "What I'm worried about is telling Rose, she'll kill me"

"Oh what is the Doctor going to say?" Sarah Jane fretted. "Also has anyone thought about what Donna would do?"

The men paled. "Right Ms Smith it appears we're going to have to burrow your car and get to Cardiff. From there we should be able to track Alex and then maybe...just maybe Donna will spare us" Ianto said politely yet quickly as he snatched up Sarah Jane's car keys. "Thank you for your hospitality"

Sarah Jane hugged the two men. "Good luck, the pair of you"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She had been wandering the sandy plains for hours. The sun had risen to its height and she was now feeling uncomfortable due to the sweat, yes she had lived in India and Australia and she was used to hot temperatures but she hadn't anything to drink in a while and she felt weak. She staggered across and landed on her knees, her eyes widened when she felt the ground beneath her shift.

Suddenly a giant worm emerges out of the sand. Carly opened her mouth in a silent scream as she saw the large sucker it had for a mouth, she sat there frozen as it lunged to grab her, her last thought was a wondering if she watched too much Men in Black when suddenly she was pushed onto the ground.

"You stupid kid, you could have gotten eaten" an irritated voice snapped. "Haven't you kids learnt your lesson to not wander round the outskirts without parental supervision?"

Carly looked up to see a weasel-faced man with scruffy brown hair and cold-angry brown eyes. He wore a long white woven shirt with white trousers and a brown waistcoat, obviously the local fashion.

"You ok kid?" he asked, softening slightly. She nodded and he helped her up. "What's your name kid?"

"I...I'm not sure" Carly confessed suddenly, feeling safe with the stranger and fighting down the urge to spill all of her troubles. "I spent my life thinking I'm one person only to be told I'm another"

"One of those adopted cases? Well what do you want to be called?"

Carly shrugged. "Just call me kid"

The man raised an eyebrow. "All right then kid, I'm Dr Harper the only doctor in this settlement sadly" Carly smiled weakly. "Come on, I'll take you back to the settlement. I was looking for two stupid boys, have you seen any?" Carly shook her head. "Bugger! Alice is going crazy with worry, I'll take you to her she'll look after you"

"Thank you" Carly murmured.

Dr Harper was silent most of the journey to a small cluster of hut-like houses to Carly's surprise across the river was a big and beautiful city. One that she had never seen before not even in books.

"That's the richer area" Dr Harper said noticing her staring. "Only been there a few times after I first landed here. Come on then we haven't got all day"

A small brunette woman dressed in a long white dress ran out and hugged Dr Harper. "Oh Dr Harper there you are. I was worried something might happen, there's no more need to worry Ben found the boys and they're grounded!"

Dr Harper awkwardly patted the woman's back. "That's good...i found this kid here, almost got eaten by a Gruel I was wondering if she could stay with us until we find her family"

The woman eyed Carly with a cautious eye. "Hmm...She's dressed like you were when you first got here, is she from your planet?" Dr Harper said nothing, just stared at Carly with a suspicious and thoughtful gaze. "Well more the merrier I suppose. BOYS COME OUT HERE AND GREET OUT NEW HOUSE GUEST!"

"What another? Ma the rate we're going we're going to have the whole Peninsula living with us" a young voice oozing with confidence said as a handsome boy no older than fourteen stepped out, a younger boy clinging to his jacket followed shyly.

"That's enough cheek from you!" the mother scolded though she was smiling with a proud, loving look that Carly could identify as mother-ness. "Now then, these are my sons the eldest is Jack and this is his younger brother Gray"

Jack stepped forward and grabbed Carly's hand and placed a kiss on it. "Hello beautiful" he said.

Dr Harper rolled his eyes. "He never changes" he muttered.

"Ah come on Owen you stuck up prune you got to remember this isn't your time" Jack said grinning. "Everything is different here in the 51st century"

"Don't I know it" Owen said.

"Ignore Owen, he's a bit miffed because he somehow ended up here from his century but I promised him when I become a Time Agent I'll take him home" Jack said cheerfully. "I plan on being the first Time Agent Boeshane Peninsula"


	23. Jack's Hero

_A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles_

Christopher Reeve

* * *

Living in Boeshane Peninsula was mildly peaceful. The family that took her in accepted her mysteries and never questioned her though Owen Harper always eyed her with suspicion. Alice and Ben the loving parents had taken to calling her sweetheart or darling while Jack constantly called her beautiful and his younger brother called her Miss. Owen called her kid and if he got in a real bad mood he'll call her brat.

To earn her keep Carly often helped Alice with the housework or assist Owen with his medical work.

"I had a protégé once" Owen said watching Carly thread a needle to sew a cut up that Jack stupidly got when he was showing off in front of his friends. "She was a lot like you, young, spunky and cheeky as hell. Constantly bickering and teasing one another"

"Sounds like me and my brother" Carly said sadly not wanting to think about Deano at this point in time. "So...you come from the 21st century as well"

"Hmm...Yeah, I was a doctor working for a paranormal group" Owen said distractedly ignoring Jack's hisses of pain as he began to sew the cut up.

"Not Torchwood I hope" Carly muttered.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with Torchwood!" Owen exclaimed. "Sure Captain Shags-a-lot is too flirty and can't keep his hands of a beautiful person no matter what species and yeah he keeps a lot of secrets and manipulates but he's not an overall bad guy. Sure Ianto Jones is too quiet and weird, Gwen Cooper is too motherly and Tosh never does anything sociable and then you got the twins-"

"Twins?" Carly blinked.

Ianto Jones she had met, she knew he work for Torchwood but he looked more like an enslaved person than a willing worker. She hadn't met any of the others Owen had mentioned and for some reason she's got this feeling he was talking about whole different company made of a small team since the Torchwood she knew was large, business-like, made of millions of people and so very cold.

"Yeah Alex Rose and JJ. Alex Rose was my protégé" Owen said finished stitching the cut and now putting his medical kit away. "Off you go now Jack and please try not to act stupid" Owen said dismissively, Carly swore she heard him mutter "you're not immortal yet" but dismissed it as her imagination.

She was a doctor? This Alex Rose that she was supposed to be...was a doctor? Well it explained how she understood what Owen was saying and how she instantly knew what was best for each patient even though she was a mechanic...

But she refused to be this Alex Rose. She was and always will be Carly Wicks, daughter of Kevin Wicks, sister of Deano and Jimbo Wicks.

"But Owen I was practising to be a hero" Jack protested. "I wanna grow up to be just like you!"

"No wonder we're so screwed up" Owen grumbled as he ruffled Jack's hair. "I'm no hero Jack, now go back and play with your brother; I believe your father is taking you out for a gathering"

Jack nodded and ran to the door. "Bye Owen, bye beautiful" he said waving a hand before running out.

"That boy will be the death of me" Owen muttered. "Literally"

"I think he's sweet" Carly murmured.

"Yeah well you won't find him sweet when he grows up, trust me on that, I met adult Jack and he's bedded more people than the whole of Cardiff put together"

"How did you end up here?" Carly asked.

"Same way as you"

"You have a dimension cannon as well?"

"Dimension cannon, what's that? I was speaking about the rift you stupid girl!"

"Rift?"

"Yes a rift in time and space" Owen said impatiently. "I'm no good at explaining that junk that's Tosh's specialty I just cut up the bodies"

Carly wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Nice" she muttered sarcastically. "So what this rift thing just magically teleported you to here?" she asked louder.

"Well yeah. You see what happened was the Captain's ex-wife and baby brother went nuts and tried to destroy the whole of Cardiff with bombs and manipulating the rift to go crazy-"

"Oh I heard about that!" Carly interrupted. "It was on the news when I was still on the cruise boat"

"Yeah, whatever" Owen said dismissively. "I was trying to stop the power plant from blowing up when I got locked in. Was all ready to face my death when just at the same time the radiation was going to turn me to dust the rift pulled me through"

"So you're fine then? Since the radiation never hit you?" Carly asked nervously.

Owen let out a bitter laugh. "Oh, no the radiation got me all right. Was coughing up all sorts when I landed here. Luckily Ben found me and got me to the satellite hospital that orbits up here. they haven't cured me but...well they added a lot more than a handful months to my life, I reckon I have fifteen maybe twenty years of natural life before I drop down dead"

_Owen Harper will die. Whether it is now or twenty years time. You. Can't. Change. That._

It was part of the memory that she can barely remember...as usual. The words just sprung out to haunt her, to remind her. She tried to shake it off, trying to remind herself that she was not this Alex Rose but Carly Wicks but it was starting to become a losing battle.

The silence must have become unbearable because Owen turned round and asked her about the dimension cannon. Carly suddenly lunged into long scientific babble about how it worked causing Owen to roll his eyes and sigh.

"And in English?" he asked.

"We could go home" Carly said. "But I want to check it out again, just in case it broke or the circuits' fritzed out when I arrived"

So in the end they sat there as she took it apart and examined it carefully. By early afternoon she had fixed it up together and was certain it's working.

"So we can go back?" Owen asked, she nodded and he clapped his hands together. "Hallelujah!"

At the same time Jack burst in crying. "Owen, Owen! Gray and Dad are gone! They took them!"

"What? What do you mean Jack?"

"They invaded, didn't you hear them? everyone was screaming and running and I was holding Gray's hand I promise I was but he's not here, he's gone and I left him" Carly's heart went out as the young boy began to cry, she reached out and pulled him into a hug. "A-a-and Dad is...i found...a bullet...he's...and Mum...she's...so...so"

"Shh I know sweetheart I know" Carly murmured rubbing the boy's back.

"It's all my fault; I'm never going to be a hero! I'm useless!"

"Aw shit" Owen muttered he pulled Jack out of Carly's embrace and turned him to face him. "Listen here kid, you're a pain in the backside and cocky little know it all but deep down you're a good kid. None of this is your fault and you will become a hero just not now, got it?" Jack nodded silently. "I'm so sorry Jack, I don't want to leave you but you got to be strong-"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Home, kid over there has got away back and I'm taking it"

"What about me?"

"You...you got to handle this on your own because it's what makes you strong, it's what makes you the man that I admire" Owen admitted blushing slightly. Jack's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Jack but I can't stay, I got to get this kid back to her parents and I've got someone special myself"

"Am i...am I not a good enough person?" Jack asked hesitantly not understanding exactly what Owen had said. His mind still on mostly his father and brother.

"_Am I not a good enough person?" she demanded, arms crossed and glare full on blast. "Not a good enough mother for you to come back home?"_

"_Mum...please..."_

"_They're my grandchildren Rose! I deserved to know about them!"_

"_I was stuck in a time period where you were bringing me up! I couldn't exactly walk in and claim I was your daughter, you would have had me locked up!"_

"_That's besides the point; I had a right to know!"_

"_Gran just give it up"_

Carly let out a gasp causing Jack and Owen to look at her. Her face had turned a greyish white as her breathing got uneven. Owen ran to her side and put a hand on her forehead, he swore as he felt a temperature growing.

At that moment Carly's fingers pressed down on the yellow button and Jack let out a cry of anguish as Owen Harper and the mysterious blonde vanished into a blue white light. Tears fell down his cheeks as he curled his hands up into fists.

"I will definitely become a Time Agent" Jack promised. "I will find Gray and Owen. I will become a person for Owen to admire!"


	24. Wrong Earth

_I've shared cars with women before, I know what'll happen. They'll be an emergency, we're all raring to go, I jump in and what'll I find? Seat's in the wrong position, the rear view mirrors out of line and the steering wheels in my crotch. By the time it's all sorted out, aliens will have taken Newport_

Owen Harper – Cyberwoman

* * *

Owen and the kid landed on the ground, Owen on top of the young blonde who looked even more grey and ill. Quickly scanning his surroundings Owen sighed in relief to see what looked like Earth as they landed in a beautiful park filled with large green trees and neatly paved pavements. The young girl groaned and Owen's attention went back to her.

"Kid? Kid are you all right? Speak to me kid" Owen said smacking her cheek lightly.

"Owen?"

Owen looked up to see the elegantly beautiful Japanese woman that had annoyed him so many times with her 'geek' like personality. Toshiko Sato stared at him wide eyed as she carried a toddler in her arms, bouncing the unhappy boy that let out a little whine.

"Tosh" he said softly as he felt his heart sink at the realisation she had moved on and found happiness while he had been stuck with a kid version of Jack on some strange planet.

"What are you doing? Who's this?" Tosh asked not sounding jealous but rather annoyed. "Where's Yuki"

"Yuki?" Owen repeated. "Who's Yuki?"

"Mama!" Owen turned to see a small girl no older than six run towards Tosh and then to his horror himself walking quickly behind the girl.

"Ah shit don't tell me I landed in the future or something"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack leaned back in his chair and stared at Mickey with a calculating look. Ianto was downstairs being hugged to death by Tosh, Martha and Gwen while JJ was trying to find out where Ianto had went off to. Mickey decided he would tell Jack what had happened and was now wishing he had someone with him in case Jack did decide to feed him to the weevil or something.

"Let me get this straight" Jack said loudly and clearly. "You have been following my goddaughter to act as a protector, right?"

"Yes"

"You found out about two Torchwood plots that involved not only my goddaughter but my tea-boy as well, right?"

"Yes"

"And your undercover plan while it did rescue them had allowed both of them to be tormented and possibly tortured?"

"Yes"

"And now you lost Alex Rose because of the dimension cannon you promised to the Doctor you would destroy read her thoughts during a flashback and sent her to god knows where?"

"Yes"

"Well then..." Mickey closed his eyes and winced as he heard Jack's chair scrap against the floor. Jack's footsteps came closer towards him and Mickey knew any minute he was going to get punched at least. "You can tell Rose then" Mickey opened his eyes to see Jack holding his mobile phone out to Rose. "Better you than me because no doubt Donna will make your life hell"

Mickey gulped as he reached out for the mobile.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Owen was now seriously annoyed.

Instead of answering any of his questions his other self and Tosh had handcuffed him and the kid together. Tosh then checked the kid's health claiming she was medical doctor while _he, Owen Harper, _was the science nerd. The sheer cheek! Once a black SUV came along they dragged him not to the Hub but to Canary Wharf, he wasn't in Cardiff at all but in London. And now he was handcuffed to the bed railings with the kid asleep and a balding red haired man in a black suit questioning him.

"I repeat which shape-shifting species do you belong to?" the redheaded man snapped. "Why haven't you gone through immigration offices and why aren't you registered?"

"Look ginger I keep telling you" Owen growled. "My name is Doctor Owen Harper and I work for Captain Jack Harkness in Torchwood Three"

"There is no Captain Jack Harkness in Torchwood Three" the redhead said coldly. "Now. Who. Are. You?"

"What the twat did a runner _again? _Right that's it when I see him I'm going to shoot him" Owen muttered darkly clenching his free hand into a fist. "You would think he would stay for the twins but no he just vanishes into thin air an-"

"I don't have time for your babble" the man interrupted. "My wife and son are supposed to come any minute and I'm doing this out of my friendship with the Harpers. So tell me who this girl is if you won't tell me who you are"

"The kid? No idea, she just appeared with this way to get home, some sort of dimension cannon thingy but she got sick, can't you tell? And we landed here, now what exactly is here?"

The man paled. "How did you get the dimension cannon?" he asked, Owen shrugged and the man held his hand out. "Give it to me" he ordered, Owen pulled the round disc out and passed it to the man who pocketed it. "Dimension cannons are forbidden to use now the darkness is over. You violated Torchwood rules, I'm going to have to lock you up I'm afraid"

"Oh brilliant, I'm so thrilled" Owen said sarcastically. "Especially for being rewarded for something I didn't do"

"Well when she's recovered she'll be joining you" the man said sternly.

Before Owen could make another sarcastic retort the door was flung open and a small, round blonde woman holding hands with a small strawberry blonde kid stood there glaring. To Owen's surprise he knew the woman, not well but he had spent a party with her. It was Jackie Tyler, mother to Rose Tyler and grandmother to JJ and Alex Rose Tyler.

"Pete Tyler! I've been waiting for almost an hour now, what's taking you so long? We promised Tony here to see the puppet show at the park" the woman screeched.

"I-I know dear but something cropped up" Pete stuttered tugging his collar. "We have illegal aliens who used a dimension cannon, one is impersonating Owen Harper"

"Have you considered the impersonator could be just Owen's parallel self?" Jackie asked coolly.

"Well...no I didn't think of that" Pete said sheepishly.

"Good god I married an idiot" Jackie said rolling her eyes. She then spotted the kid in the bed and gasped. "Pete, uncuff that girl now!"

"But darling she's-"

"Are you blind as well as stupid? Look at her! She was in the damn blue box with us when we saved the universe from those bloody pepper pots!" Jackie shrieked picking up a nearby magazine that was probably left by the last patient and slapped Pete round the head with it. "Uncuff her and get her into the car, she's staying with us! The weasel-faced git can too"

"Oi! Who you calling weasel-faced git?" Owen snapped looking irritated.

"Don't think I forgot what you said at JJ's and Alex Rose's birthday party" Jackie glared back, hands on her hips. "Now get a move on!"


	25. The Need of a Family

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
until you opened up my eyes  
to what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

You Found Me – Kelley Clarkson

* * *

"_What did you see?" he asked quietly._

"_I saw Mum" she said slowly. "I saw her..."_

"_But you said she died" he whispered._

"_Don't you think I don't know that?!" she snapped. "I saw it! I saw the shooting, I saw the blood, I saw __everything __and yet I can see her in the future and I don't mean those alternative timelines..."_

"_Alternative timelines?"_

"_I see possibilities..."_

"_Like what?"_

"_There is one..." she sighed blissfully. "The SS Madam De Pompadour never breaks down, robots never try to kill Madam De Pompadour, Mum and Dad...they're together...we have siblings JJ, sisters and brothers...it's so beautiful and loving and perfect"_

_He observed her carefully his brown eyes studying her face. "You really want that don't you?"_

"_Yes! I want a father who will tuck me in and tell me stories, I want a father who'll play superhero for me, I want a father who'll call me pet names and ruffle my hair and teach me out to pilot the TARDIS. I want siblings, little brothers and sisters to teach and look after and boss about...don't you want that?"_

_He looked thoughtful before smiling softly. "Yeah...yeah I do. But what about Uncle Jack and Auntie Donna?"_

"_That's the fantastic bit of all even in that timeline they're there, together, part of our family, we're so entwined with them" she said._

_He grinned happily before sighing. "I miss them"_

"_Me too"_

"_Can I see the pictures again?" he asked pleadingly, using the puppy dog eyes that he inherited from his father._

"_That doesn't work on me, you know" she smirked. She then gently pulled out the locket from beneath her shirt and opened it up; he scooted closer and stared at the pictures. "We'll be back with them again soon" she promised._

_**Family. It's all you really need, someone who loves you and cares for you no matter what. There was Dad, Deano and Jimbo and you needed no one else...and yet, and yet there was that craving for a mother. Just like she craves for a father and more siblings despite the family she's got. **_

"Family is really important and you should always look after them, protect them and wait for them" a familiar cockney accent said loudly. Carly winced as she was pulled out of her dreamy thoughts back to reality. "But sometimes you have to look out for yourself because family can betray you in a subtle heartbreaking way. I picked a chance with a man I loved and ended up with a beautiful boy but that doesn't mean I never think of your mother and you and JJ at all"

Carly opened her eyes slowly, groaning at the sparkling light coming from the windows. She was incredibly comfortable considering how much pain her head was in, she was laying on the softest bed ever.

"Ah you're awake" the blonde woman with heavy black eye makeup reminded Carly a bit of her own mother however this woman had a more mumsy air around her. "Here darling have a bit of water" the woman cooed softly pressing a straw against Carly's lip. Carly took the straw into her mouth and sighed as she sipped some cold and refreshing water.

"I'm sorry...but who are you?"

The woman looked down at her with a soft and gentle sadness. "Still don't remember?" she said tucking a strand of Carly's hair behind her ear. "I'm Jackie Tyler sweetheart, your grandmother"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Pete was typing rapidly on his computer; his son was drawing on the floor curled up near Owen who looked tense and agitated.

"Your name will be Eugene Harper" Pete informed him. "Twin brother to Owen Harper, I'm printing off his data for you just in case you need to learn a whole new life story. You're still a medical doctor, studied in Cardiff, travelled the world for Torchwood and now back. Any questions?"

"Yeah" Owen spat out. "Why can't I use the dimension cannon and jump back into my own world?"

"I've told you, the walls between universes closed up five years ago. You already ripped one hole between worlds, we can't risk another, especially since last time almost cost the lives of two whole universes" Pete said sternly. "You're going to have to stay here, now I can arrange a room here till you get onto your feet and your friend gets well again"

"Yeah fuck am I" Owen retorted. "Don't you get it old man? I want to go home back to my own Tosh, back to my friends, back to my Torchwood. I don't want to stay here with an arsehole who has a stick stuck up his a-"

"Oi! No swearing in front of Tony" Jackie barked from the doorway. "I don't want my boy to have disgusting habits like you"

"You make one comment just one comment and it haunts you for the rest of your life" Owen muttered darkly. "Where's the kid?" he asked louder.

"If you're talking about Carly" Jackie sniffed. "She's up in one of the guest rooms just ask Marie to show you, she's waiting outside with some clean clothes for the pair of you"

"Thanks Jackie" Owen said getting up and heading to the door, he turned and met Pete's eye. "I refuse to stay here longer than necessary" he said firmly before leaving the room and slamming the door.

Pete sighed loudly. "That guy is going to be a pain in the neck" he said rubbing his neck. "You ok love?" he asked Jackie.

"It's just awful" Jackie whispered as Pete pulled her onto his lap. "She's my granddaughter and she has no idea who I am. She so small and sickly, she's got a touch of a fever and her head hurts and she falls in and out of consciousness...she thinks her name is Carly Wicks but then she doesn't seem so sure...I-I-I don't know how to help her" Jackie felt tears fall down her face as Pete pulled her closer to him.

"Shh...Love...it's ok, she's strong and she'll get better after all she's a Tyler woman like you" Pete murmured comfortingly rubbing his wife's back.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Carly woke up once again from her short, brief and dreamless sleep to see Owen sitting on the bed cross-armed and sulking.

"We're not allowed to use the dimension cannon" he informed her. "Pete Tyler has confiscated it and is now working on our background stories"

"Wha...?" Carly whispered. "But I can't stay here...my br..." she trailed off remembering that cold indifferent look on Deano's face with the plastic cell wall in-between them. "I got to go home" she finished though she had no idea where home was right now.

"Same here kid or shall I say Carly?" Carly stiffened slightly. "Nice name got a surname that goes with it?"

"Wicks" Carly muttered avoiding looking at Owen. "That's who I am...or at least I thought I was"

"So who are you supposed to be?"

"Rather not say" Carly grumbled. "Just want to go back and live my life in peace"

Owen leaned over and ruffled her hair. "Whoever you are kid, you're all right person and I'll help get us back. I promise"


	26. Acceptance

_She's playing with fire, one of these days, she's gonna get burned_

Carly Wicks

* * *

It had been three days since Owen and Carly had landed in Pete's world. Much to everyone's relief Carly was now well enough to wander round the house; Jackie had used it as an excuse to go shopping and ended up buying several new outfits for Carly. Owen had spent the time either tending to Carly or sulking (at least that's what Jackie called it) as he began to plot a way to get to the dimension cannon and home.

Carly had helped him find out where it was being held thanks to her brilliant hacking skills, though they weren't as fantastic as Tosh's. He planned a way to get back into Canary Wharf and slip into the storage room but first he needed to get the permission to get into the building.

"So" Pete said loudly at the dinner table on the third night. "Have you got any ideas what you want to do when you're well?" he asked Carly.

"Well I'm a mechanic" Carly said shrugging. "I could always help you with your cars, make sure those big black things don't break down during an invasion"

Pete chuckled while Jackie looked at Carly with a tearful, happy proud look. "Mickey was a mechanic as well" she informed her. "He must have influenced you greatly"

"Err...no...I don't really know Mickey, we met at this bar briefly but I don't think that's the same Mickey" Carly said nervously.

"I want access to the med-bay in Canary Wharf tomorrow" Owen said suddenly, everyone turned to look at him with blank confused looks. "I want to give Carly a full examination and decide what's best for her. We don't want her to pass out or anything"

"No of course not" Pete said hastily. "We'll arrange it right away; do you need any other medics?"

"No thank you, I can handle it myself" Owen said coldly. "We'll come with you when you leave for work"

Pete nodded and everyone shifted slightly until Jackie clapped her hands. "Right then, who wants pudding? I got a nice crumble ready and waiting"

The ice broke as Pete, Carly and Tony babbled their answers and asking questions. Owen smirked down at his plate, tomorrow he shall get the dimension cannon and then he and the kid can go home whether or not Pete Tyler liked it.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose was leaning against the console laughing as Donna and the Doctor were having another fight. And by fight she meant Donna was shouting, insulting the Doctor and attempting to slap him while the Doctor ducked and kept begging Donna to listen. Jenny was giggling slightly.

"They seem to do this all the time" Jenny said grinning.

"All the time, like cats and dogs" Rose agreed. Suddenly her mobile began belting out one of her favourite songs, the one she picked for Mickey. "Hello?" Rose answered.

"Rose! Rose I'm so sorry!" Mickey said immediately sounding terrified and upset.

"Sorry for what? Mickey what's wrong?" Rose asked worriedly. "Has something happened to JJ?"

The Doctor and Donna stopped fighting and turned to listen with wide eyes both knew it was Rose's greatest fear to lose JJ like she lost Alex Rose or worse.

"No JJ's fine, say hi to your mother JJ"

"Hi Mum!" JJ shouted from what sounded like the other side of the room.

"It's something worse...its Alex Rose...she...well she got kidnapped"

"What? How?"

"Torchwood One, they took her and Ianto as well but I got them out don't worry" Mickey said quickly. "However...well Alex had the dimension cannon...she erm...fixed it"

Rose groaned. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Thing is Rose, she's beginning to remember and she pressed the cannon when she was in the middle of a flashback...she could be anywhere"

Rose paled. "Are you telling me...my daughter could be in any time....any planet...in any universe?" she asked softly.

"Yes"

"Ok...ok..." Rose took long deep breaths. "Thank you Mickey, we'll see you soon" she hung up and she glared at the Doctor.

"Rose?" the Doctor said gently.

"FIND HER NOW!" Rose screeched in a way that reminded the Doctor a lot of Jackie Tyler.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The plan went smoothly so far. Pete took them into his office handed a pass that got them pretty much anywhere and allowed them to go off themselves. They first went to the med-bay for a quick check up though Owen was actually standing there while Carly quickly disabled the CCTV from the computer there.

"I thought you said you were a mechanic" Owen said amused.

"I learnt from the very best" was the reply he got.

They slipped past the guards, achieving staff and scientists and into the storage room quickly rummaging through the D shelve to find the cannon. Much to Owen's relief it was found easily enough.

"Right then off we go" Owen said happily. "home sweet home where I'll have to clean out Janet the weevil's shit for a week to make up for worrying the others and I'll probably having to find another flat and get Jack to give me my st-"

"ARGH!" Carly screamed clutching her head as she staggered back into some boxes and knocking them off the shelves.

"Kid? Kid are you ok?" Owen looked back at the door where he could hear guards running towards the storage room. He grabbed Carly's shoulders and shook her. "Carly? What's happening?"

"_Alexandra?" he said softly she looked up to see a white man dressed in black and a pretty Asian woman. "Alexandra my name is Dr Owen Harper, I've been sent by Jack Harkness, your godfather to get you home safely, Alexandra are you all right?"_

"_Dr Alexandra Rose Tyler" she said firmly her eyes flashing with indignation after all she should be addressed accordingly. She got up from the floor and pulled an envelope out of her pillow case. "Read these and see I've been made a doctor two months ago"_

"Kid? Come on Carly speak to me, kid?" Owen was almost shouting as worry began to bubble up in his stomach.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." she said between gritted teeth. "I. Am. Dr. Alexandra. Rose. Tyler"

She accepted it; she was this girl, this doctor, this daughter, this twin. But she was also Carly Wicks the mechanic, the adoptive daughter, the big sister and she was fighting back as well.

Owen was frozen at the revelation. He knew about regeneration and he was told that amnesia was to be expected at times but never in his wildest dreams had he thought something so crazy like this could happen at a time like this.

"FREEZE!"

Guns were being held at his back, he could hear the safety being taken off.

"My head...it's killing me...i...i...who am I again?" she blinked and looked up at him. "Who are you? Where are we? What's going on?"

"Well it's been fun" Owen said loudly. "and as much as I want to have a tea party with those little finger sandwiches with you gentlemen, me and the kid got some proper catching up to do"

Putting an arm round the small blonde kid that had no idea who she was, thinking about the Hub, Tosh, Jack and the others including Janet the weevil, Owen pressed down on the button and the pair of them vanished in a blue white flash before the guards had time to shoot.

**Author's Note: I won't update until I get 8 reviews. Those who missed reviewing some chapters could review them as well to hurry up. Trust me you want the next chapter soon since Alex Rose and JJ will be meeting. **


	27. Memories

_In this world you tried,  
not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
and now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
imagine you being here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
in silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try,  
to find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
to give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
so I can go home._

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
imagine you being here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
till the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near  
in silent moments,  
imagine you being here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
in silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories..._

Memories – Within Temptation

* * *

It was quiet in the Hub.

With no impending invasion or artefacts falling in the public hands the team was concentrating on paperwork while Mickey watched the CCTV carefully in case the TARDIS turned up. A bright white blue light caught everyone's attention as a buzzing sound reached their ears. They turned in time to see Owen Harper laying a blonde girl on the floor.

Everyone's mouths dropped open.

JJ however stood pale and wide eye as he felt the burning sensation from a link he thought was gone. This blonde girl was Alex Rose, he could feel her mind and it was on fire.

"What are you standing around gaping at me for?" Owen snapped. "This girl needs help, Ianto get her into a bed and JJ I need you to try comforting her through telepathy, Gwen sedatives that we usually use for Alex Rose" everyone still stood there staring. "What are you waiting for? Get a move on, NOW!"

Ianto quickly swept the girl up in his arms, knowing it was Alex Rose as he pressed a quick kiss on her forehead before dashing into the med-bay. Gwen followed attempting to get ahead so she could get the sedatives ready and JJ tripping behind her as he attempted to get close to his twin.

"Mickey, go call Rose and tell her what's happened" Jack ordered while giving him a pointed look, Mickey nodded and chose to make the phone call outside knowing Jack wanted some alone time with his team.

Owen stepped closer to Tosh. "Err...well, you're looking good Tosh, been working out?" Owen said nervously.

"O-O-Owen" Tosh stuttered. "Y-you're alive?"

"No Tosh, I'm dead this is my ghost sounding like a prat" Owen said sarcastically rolling his eyes. To his horror Tosh's eyes rolled backwards as she fainted, luckily Jack reached out and caught her in time. "You!" Owen shouted. "You knew that I was alive and on Boeshane!"

"What are you talking about Owen?" Jack asked innocently. "I suppressed all my memories of my childhood"

"Wanker" Owen mumbled.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

JJ sat by her bed alone.

Ianto was practically pushed out with Martha trying to entertain him. Gwen went back to paperwork after hugging him tightly and whispering she was there for him. Owen was trying to get Tosh to believe he was alive and she wasn't hallucinating and no he's not a shape-shifting alien. And Jack and Mickey were keeping a look out for Rose, the Doctor, Donna and Jenny.

Alex Rose moaned and shifted slightly on the bed, instantly JJ pressed his palm against her temple and entered her mind.

_It's all right, I'm here, Jack's here, Owen's here, Ianto's here so are Gwen and Tosh, hell even Mickey and Martha. We're all here for you sis. _

Alex Rose's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly. "Promised...i wouldn't... leave....you" she whispered entwining her fingers with his. "My...other...half"

"You never did really" JJ said reassuring as he grinned down at her. "I had all my memories of you, little sis don't scare people like that"

"Not the little one" she croaked glaring. "I was born first!"

"Nuhuh I was" JJ said tapping Alex Rose's nose causing her to glare even more. "Ask Mum"

"Why would I when I remember? I recall you saying ladies first"

JJ laughed and Alex Rose gave a weak giggle before she fell back to sleep. An hour passed in silence as JJ held his twin's hand tightly waiting for the next time she woke up. To his excitement her eyes fluttered open again.

"Hello" she whispered uncertainly. "Who are you?"

JJ's face fell. "I'm your twin" he said. "Don't you remember me?"

She shook her head. "Sorry I think you got the wrong person, I'm Carly, Carly Wicks. I don't have a twin I'm afraid, only two brothers one older, one younger...erm...could you...let go of my hand?"

"Oh...yeah...sure" JJ felt his heartbreaking once more as he let go of Alex Rose's hand.

"Thank you" she whispered staring up at him with confusion and wonder, like she was trying to work out a puzzle.

It was not long that she fell asleep again.

It had become a pattern as the night dragged on. She would wake up as Alex Rose and tease, joke and smile with him despite how weak she was and then fall asleep. She would then wake up as Carly Wicks, be polite, questioning and staring up with that wondering confusion as she tried to work him out. Fall asleep and it starts all over again. JJ was hoping that his parents came soon because this was beginning to kill him.

"Stupid twin" he whispered. "Stupid, stupid, stupid twin why did you have to look in the Heart of the TARDIS?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

To Mickey's relief the TARDIS materialised not so long past midnight. The door opened and Rose stomped out looking furious and upset.

"Where is my daughter?" she demanded to know, hands on her hips in a way that reminded Mickey so much of Jackie Tyler.

"She's in the med-bay" he said. "But I have to warn you she's..." he trailed off as Rose sped past him to get to her daughter. The Doctor, Donna and Jenny stepped out looking worried.

"What's happening Mickey?" the Doctor asked.

"She's remembering that's what" Mickey said as he led the others back to the main entrance of the Hub. "But she likes to think she's Carly Wicks. She's flitting between the two, sometimes she remembers everything others she has no idea who we are"

"Sounds like her memory storage has been destroyed" the Doctor said frowning. "All her memories have scattered across her brain and she struggles to remember who she is, sometimes she'll be Alex Rose other times Carly. But like a multiple personality disorder"

"So how do we fix it? I don't think JJ could handle anymore of this"

"Basic memory storage transplant. Fifty-first century procedure very well refined...however...well she's Galifreyan...they won't have a donor...unless I, JJ or Jenny give up ours but that'll mean-"

"You forget who you are" Mickey finished. "We can't let you lose your memories, you save the world constantly because of them...we can't have JJ either, it'll destroy Alex Rose when she wakes up and I don't think either twin wants their little sister-"

"Hey! I'm not little" Jenny snapped. "If you must know I'm very handy with a gun"

Mickey chuckled as the Doctor gave his daughter a disapproving look. "What about Rose and Jack? Would they be compatible?" Mickey asked before the Doctor could reprimand his daughter.

"No, they're human. Sure they have time radiation but it's not enough" the Doctor said running a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do"

"Well you two idiots just forgot one thing" Donna said flipping her long brown curly hair. "I'm a Time Lady now; I can donate the memory storage"


	28. Donna's Decision

_The consequences of our actions are so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed_

Albus Dumbledore – Prisoner of Azkaban

* * *

Mickey chuckled as the Doctor gave his daughter a disapproving look. "What about Rose and Jack? Would they be compatible?" Mickey asked before the Doctor could reprimand his daughter.

"No, they're human. Sure they have time radiation but it's not enough" the Doctor said running a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do"

"Well you two idiots just forgot one thing" Donna said flipping her long brown curly hair. "I'm a Time Lady now; I can donate the memory storage"

The Doctor and Mickey stared at Donna blankly while Jenny gazed at the older woman with admiration.

"What?" the Doctor said disbelievingly.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh don't start that what nonsense again" she said poking the Doctor's chest with her finger. "I said I'll donate my memory storage, this girl that's probably lying in her death bed-"

"Well I wouldn't go that far" the Doctor mumbled. "Spend her second life in an asylum maybe but not death"

Donna glared at him and the Doctor automatically took a step back while gulping loudly. "As I said probably lying in her death bed and I'm not going to let her die. I raised that girl up, I change her nappies, taught her the alphabet, held her, rocked her to sleep, disciplined her, taught her to type! She's practically my own daughter in everything but name and blood!"

"I know you love her Donna and I can't thank you enough for looking after her" the Doctor said hurriedly. "But I don't want you to just throw your memories away. We're talking about your childhood, your family, your love life!"

"Well my love life won't be that much of a loss" Donna mumbled. "Look Doctor, I know you have your dumb moments but please think about it...River Song told me that you told her everything about me...why would you do that if she is me? It's...well obvious I was going to lose my memory and I want to do it willingly for someone I love"

The Doctor sighed. "Oh Donna" he whispered brokenly. "Why do you do this? First you die for me, now this and soon you'll die for me again...why? I'm not worth it"

Donna smacked the Doctor's head from behind. "Wake up and smell the coffee you stupid prat!" she shouted. "You're my best friend! The whiny brother I never had, I _love _you. People will do anything for someone they love, look at Rose, look at Jack, look at his team and Mickey and our wonderful twins! Bloody hell look at Jackie Tyler! Now go in there gather everyone up and lets go!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor walked into the med-bay to find Jack leaning against the wall watching Rose who was sitting up against the wall, her legs spread round a sleeping, very small and very blonde Alex Rose while JJ rested his head on her thigh, his hand entwined with his twin's. Rose looked beautiful as a mother a sight he had never seen before, something he missed out due to stubbornness. It was a loving scene to watch as Rose stroked her twins' hair with perfect practise. A mother and child bond is strong, even human's have that low telepathy between mother and child, mother's instinct. The only thing stronger than that was the bond between twins.

He couldn't keep this bond broken which it will be if Alex Rose doesn't have her memory storage fixed.

He took a deep breath and silently accepted Donna's offer. "Jack pick Alex Rose up and take her to the TARDIS. We're going to the fifty-first century. A good hospital that specialises in the brain, no matter what species" he ordered.

Jack nodded and walked over the bed, scooping Alex Rose up into his arms. JJ rubbed his eyes and yawned before he stood up and helped his mother out of the bed. The four of them headed up to main Hub where Martha, Gwen and Ianto were watching the CCTV with amusement and Mickey, Jenny and Donna waited by the door.

"Mickey I want you to stay here with Torchwood, Rose has your number and could phone if there's any complications" the Doctor said, Mickey nodded and moved over to join the team. "You lot go ahead and get Alex Rose into a bed, I need a word with Mr Jones"

"Don't kill him, I need my Tea-Boy" Jack said warningly before leading the others out of the Hub.

"Ianto Jones, over here please" the Doctor shouted waving a hand for the young man in a suit to walk over. Ianto nervously did. "Now Ianto, I think you'll be happy to know that Alex Rose will be undergoing a complicated surgery that'll fix her memory in no time" Ianto sighed in relief and smiled. "However when I bring her back to you, I want to make it clear that I'm not like any other fathers. Break my daughter's heart and I won't break your neck, I'll go back in time and make sure you were never born"

Ianto's lips twitched in amusement. "Ah but sir" he said politely. "Wouldn't that cause the reapers to come?"

The Doctor frowned. "Alex Rose taught you to say that didn't she?"

"Yes sir"

"Smart man, I see why she chose you" the Doctor murmured. "Well goodbye, see you sometime in the future, no guarantees when though since sometimes the TARDIS gets the dates a little wrong"

"Goodbye sir" Ianto said watching the Doctor leave. He then turned round to face the others. "What have I missed?"

"Owen's chased Tosh into the cells" Martha said grinning evilly. "Shame we have no idea what he's saying, it would be nice to hear Owen Harper begging to Tosh"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Tosh! Come on Tosh, please stop running away, we need to talk!" Owen shouted as he ran down the dank, cold and rather slimy if he must say corridor lined with cells. "Toshiko!"

"NO!" Tosh screamed. "I don't know what illusion you are! What shape-shifter or hologram or something! But please stop tormenting me! Owen is dead!"

"I'm not dead! I never died, same moment the radiation spilt in the room and the rift pulled me though! I've been living on this strange planet for months before Alex Rose came and then we landed on this parallel world where we're married with two kids and bloody Pete Tyler wouldn't let us go so we had to steal the dimension cannon and that's when we got here"

"Alex Rose said you died!" Tosh spat.

"Yeah well Alex has never been one hundred percent right" Owen muttered. "I like that kid and all but she can't half be a smarmy brat sometimes one who never makes mistakes in her mind"

Tosh stared up at him in horror, realisation, happiness and something Owen was rather sure was love. Though he couldn't be certain, no one has ever really stared at him like that before. "It's really you" she whispered reaching out to touch him. "You're alive" she suddenly flung herself into his arms and buried her head into his shoulder as she began to cry.

Owen awkwardly patted her back. "There, there, no need to cry I know it's disappointing that I didn't die but-"

Tosh pulled back and whacked his shoulder. "Don't be horrible!" she snapped tears still running down her face. Owen smiled before wiping her tears away with his hands.

"Don't cry, I hate it when you cry"


	29. Waking Up To Laughter

_Laughter is the best medicine when it's mixed with chocolate_

Lady Clark-Weasley of Books

* * *

The Doctor explained everything as they entered the hospital. Quite a lot of nurses and patients almost had heart attacks as Rose and Jack immediately started shouting and protesting against Donna giving up her memory. The Doctor hastily went to get Donna and Alex Rose admitted while Donna calmed the two down. Within two hours Donna was comfortably sitting up in a bed wearing what she thought was hideous white nightie. Jenny was sitting down by her side while Rose tried to break the silence and Jack sulked in the corner.

"Where are JJ and the Doctor?" Donna asked.

"JJ is with Alex Rose right now and the Doctor is talking to surgeon, trying to worm in your surgery I should think" Rose said smiling weakly.

"Why don't you take Jenny to the cafe and get a drink" Donna suggested. "It's going to be a long night"

Catching the glance Donna shot at Jack, Rose knew that Donna wanted to talk to him alone. So she stood up and nodded before beckoning Jenny to follow her. The moment the door shut behind Rose, Donna turned to Jack.

"This is my choice" she said firmly. "Alex Rose is practically my own daughter, I'm not just going to stand around an-"

"I know all that" Jack said loudly not looking at her. "I'll be a fool if I thought I could convince you otherwise. But are you really sure? When you wake up, you'll hate the fact you have no idea who you are, what happened, when, where and so on"

"I won't know any difference" Donna said quietly. "It's my whole life I'll forget not just two years"

Jack stood up straight and walked over to her, he sat on the bed and tucked a wild curl behind her hair and stared at her face, examining each feature with such intensity...

He grinned. "I'm pretty sure I remember this face from when I was a young man, one of the best shags I ever had"

Donna rolled her eyes and flicked his forehead. "Git" she muttered.

"You love me for it thought" Jack said winking, Donna smiled at him sadly and he pulled her in for a long kiss goodbye.

"Excuse me sir" a female voice said at the door, the pair pulled apart to see a young nurse standing there. "We have to sedate Ms Song now"

Jack nodded and got off the bed, holding Donna's hand as the nurse injected the sedative. The last thing Donna Noble saw before it all went black and she 'died' was Jack Harkness mouthing three precious words to her.

DWDDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose stepped out to see Jack and the Doctor waiting impatiently. She had just talked to the new Donna, Professor River Song and given her, her paperwork and empty diary. Both men were leaning against the wall tapping their feet.

"Well?" they both asked in unison.

Rose shook her head. "Just like you thought, she has no memory of being Donna Noble. She's now River Song through and through"

"So what now? Do we leave her here, take her with us, what?" Jack asked looking rather scared in Rose's opinion.

"Well according to the copy of River's diary I read" the Doctor said causing Rose and Jack to glare at him, both considering at invasion of privacy. The Doctor ignored the glares and continued on. "Me and you go in about now, introduce ourselves as best friend and...Well whatever you are Jack and afterwards take her into the TARDIS"

"And then?" Rose pressed on.

"She runs away in fear when she's realises she's stuck with us" the Doctor said sarcastically. "Oh come on, you know I can't tell you everything. She leaves eventually; she meets up with various versions of us, blah, blah, blah. Now excuse me I got a cranky archaeologist to meet"

Rose rolled her eyes as the Doctor and Jack went into the hospital room, she waited for a few moments and heard a loud cracking sound that sounded like a slap. Rose threw her head back and laughed.

"Definitely hasn't changed then" she muttered amused.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Alex Rose let out a small groan, the sun was hitting her eyes and she could see the orange glow beneath her eyelids. She rolled over and buried her head in a very stale smelling pillow. She sat up immediately knowing this wasn't her bed, not the one in her mother's house or the one in hers and Ianto's flat. A chuckle was heard behind her and she turned to see her twin brother and little sister leaning against the wall grinning.

"What happened?" she asked running a hand through her hair and to horror to find it was long and blonde. "Did I just regenerate?"

"You don't remember?" Jenny asked curiously. "I thought you would"

Alex Rose scrunched her face up as she struggled to remember something. She saw flashes of people and places. "I remember bits, I think I was in Japan for a while" she said before flopping back on the bed. "Nada, nothing. So what happened? Where are the daleks and their ugly leader?"

"Turned to dust, literally" JJ said climbing in the bed and shoving Alex Rose over so there was room for him to lay on it. "It's a good thing you don't remember, Dad expected you wouldn't after all Mum didn't when she looked in the Heart of the TARDIS"

"You're kidding me?"

"I kid you not" JJ said wrapping an arm round her shoulders. "Don't ever do that to me again Alex, I just spent months in a very bleak and dull life because you weren't there"

Jenny also climbed on the bed; she took of her locket and passed it to Alex Rose. "You're back now and it was yours to begin with"

Alex Rose shook her head. "Keep it, I've already went through one of my greatest fears and survived..." she trailed off and looked at the blank wall. "Deano" she said softly. "I remember now, I was someone else for years and now I'm back to being me. Poor Deano must be all alone"

JJ's arm tightened round his twin. "He betrayed you, Mickey told me, that bastard picked his path, leave him be you never know he might find someone to bring him back from the destruction and pain"

"I hope so, I love him as much as I love you and Jenny" Alex Rose whispered.

"So, Dad said Carly would affect your personality so do you feel any different?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Well I have an urge to fix a car, I prefer black coffee more than tea and I like bacon sandwiches more than chips as well" Alex Rose said thoughtfully. "Also I don't like fruit much so bananas are out"

JJ gasped. "Scandalous, Dad's going to die of a heart attack when he hears that"

The three siblings burst out in hysterical laughter, they were still laughing when the Doctor, Rose and Jack entered the room.

"What's so funny?" the Doctor asked. The siblings paused to look at him only to start laughing even more. "They always laugh at me!" the Doctor said pouting causing Jack and Rose to laugh as well.


	30. Epilogue: Happy Ever After?

_Happily ever after indeed. It won't last for long, not with out track record_

Donna Noble - Fairy Godmother, Donna Noble Style

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Sylvia Noble was starring at the TV while sipping her cup of tea when from the corner of her eye she saw her father head towards the front door. His thick parka and red woolly hat on while carrying his flask under one arm.

"You are not going star gazing are you?" she asked coldly. "I thought we were to put an end to this nonsense"

"It's not nonsense; it's real and out there. Donna proved it didn't she? Rose, Jack, the twins, Jackie Tyler and that Doctor, they all proved it" Wilf said passionately. "Aliens are out there, there's more than human life and it's amazing to watch"

"Amazing?!" Sylvia shrieked. "It killed my daughter! Replaced her with some stranger who doesn't even look like my daughter!"

"Well I think Professor Song is a fine young woman and if you actually spoke to her you would find she still has a lot of our Donna's characteristics" Wilf sniffed. "I will watch the stars for her and the others. Chances are we'll never see any of them again"

"Good riddance" Sylvia muttered. "First that blonde takes my daughter away, drags her into a mess of government officials, then the twins blow everything up right, left and centre and then that _man _comes along and the world goes bonkers and my daughter becomes a stranger instead of getting a proper job and marrying that Lance"

"I don't believe it" Wilf said shaking his head. "You've gone bitter towards wonderful, loving people because Donna didn't want to settle down. Your mother would be disgusted; she loved the stars just as much as Donna. She loved Rose as much as Donna and would have loved the twins as much as I and Donna do. Now excuse me, I'm going to watch the stars and remember the good times"

The door slammed shut and Sylvia broke down into tears. She didn't mean to be so bitter and harsh but the loss of her daughter has become too much.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it will never end. But however hard you try, you can't run for ever. Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark, if he ever, for one moment accepts it. Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day. Not today. Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all. Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair, and the Doctor comes to call... everybody lives"

River glanced up and smiled down at the sleeping girl, Charlotte or better known as CAL the girl that tried to save everyone from flesh eating aliens, the girl she had taken in with her made up children and not-so made up husband. She snapped the blue TARDIS looking book shut and leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead. She got up and walked to the door, looking at her beautiful children and smiled fondly.

"Sweet dreams, everyone" she whispered before snapping the light off and closing the door to a jar. She turned and beamed up at the handsome dashing man, a computerised copy of the real one she loved. "Hello gorgeous"

"Isn't that supposed to be my line" he joked huskily.

River flipped her hair. "Oh stop it" she scolded.

"Last time I checked you weren't the Doctor" he said laughingly as he wrapped his arms round her waist pulling her to him. "Can I just say you acting so motherly is goddamn hot"

She laughed. "Jack Harkness computerised or not, you never change"

"Hey! Your fault, you could have asked CAL for a more polite and less sexual-orientated version" Jack protested.

"But where's the fun in that?" River asked coyly wrapping her arms round his neck.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Ianto parked neatly between two cars on an estate street in front of a small house with a very small front lawn. He took a deep breath as he took his seatbelt and looked straight out of the window.

"This is it" he said looking at Alex Rose from the corner of his eye. "If you changed your mind we could go back and-"

"No" Alex Rose said quietly looking out of the window; it was hard for Ianto to read her expression since her blonde hair covered her face well. "This is what I want, I'm a bit nervous but no way am I turning back now" she turned to face him. "You think they'll like me?"

"They'll love you, it's hard not to, I can swear on the bible on that" Ianto said cupping her face and leaning down, kissing her gently and slowly. "Come on, lets get it over and done with" he whispered before pulling away.

They walked to the front door hand in hand, Ianto knocked and patiently waited as someone shouted along the footsteps. The door opened to reveal a rather tall and chubby brunette woman who stared at Ianto for a minute before breaking into a big grin.

"Ianto!" she squealed pulling him into a bone breaking hug. "It's been too long! How are you? And who's this pretty little thing?"

"Rhiannon this is my girlfriend Alex Rose Tyler" Ianto said smiling as he pulled out of his sister's grasp. "Alex Rose this is Rhiannon Davis my sister"

"It's nice to meet you" Alex Rose said politely holding a hand out to shake.

Rhiannon took the hand and shook it firmly. "Oh my dear it's nice to meet you, it's about time Ianto got his head out of the sand and found a pretty girl like you, come in, come in OI JOHNNY GET OFF THE BOG QUICK AND MEET IANTO'S GIRL!"

Alex Rose laughed at Ianto's embarrassed expression as his brother in law shouted something rather rude about Ianto's sexuality.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It was snowing. Real snow, something Rose hadn't seen in years since according to her daughter the snow in the past three years had something to do with the Doctor. The pair of them walked slowly along the Victorian street hand in hand while Jenny skipped ahead happily.

"I really liked Rosita, didn't you?" Jenny asked. "She reminded me of Donna"

"Yeah she definitely had Donna's characteristics" Rose laughed at the memory of Rosita punching the villain. "Think she and Jackson will get on ok?"

"Of course" the Doctor said. "Rosita seemed to adore Jackson's little boy, she didn't care that Jackson isn't me, which personally I think would disappoint the ladies I'm quite the catch I have you know. And he doesn't care of her class background. They'll be friends forever"

"You quite a catch? Donna would disagree with that" Jenny said. "You're a bit too skinny if you ask me"

"Oi cheek!" the Doctor shouted, Rose let go of his hand and wrapped both arms round his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know Jenny, I think skinny quite suits him" she purred causing the Doctor to blush and Jenny to laugh. "Since it's Christmas, shall we visit Jack and the twins?"

"Sure, why not?" the Doctor said quickly trying to hide his embarrassment.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"A toast" Jack shouted standing up wobbly, he had drunk rather a lot that day, his cheeks were bright red and his paper hat was almost falling off. "thank you for bringing Owen and Alex Rose back, for making our bonds stronger with one another and giving us Mickey the Idiot to protect us all, to family!"

"To family" everyone chanted.

Owen turned to Tosh. "Is it just me or did that speech make no sense?" he murmured.

"It wasn't just you" Gwen said reassuringly from his other side.

"I don't know" Ianto said wrapping an arm round Alex Rose. "Makes sense to me"

"And me" JJ said grinning as he took his twin's hand. "Me and Alex Rose's link is stronger than ever, we can communicate telepathically miles away without having to concentrate"

"We know, you used it to prank us one time too many" Mickey grumbled.

"Oh lighten up Mickey, they're just having a little fun, something we need after we've all bring through" Martha said sipping her wine. "Lets hope 2009 is better than this year"

Everyone turned to face Alex Rose who shrugged. "Don't look at me, I don't have visions anymore. You're just going to have to hope"

"Well knowing Torchwood we're doomed" Owen said moodily.

"I don't know I think we're all rather lucky, seen many miracles this year alone" Tosh said glowing with happiness.

"To miracles, doom and Torchwood then" the Doctor said from the doorway, everyone turned to see him, Rose and Jenny holding bags of presents. "Thought we'll drop by"

"Merry Christmas everyone" Jenny said.

Alex Rose grinned. The past year had been rough on her. But now she was back with her family and friends. She no longer saw the future and she could guarantee her grandmother was happy in the parallel world. Nothing can go wrong...

Could it?

* * *

_Winter has come for me, can't carry on.  
The chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone.  
I'll spread my wings one more time._

_Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by._

_In my heart I know I can let go.  
In the end I will find some peace inside.  
New wings are growing tonight._

_Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by._

_As I am soaring I'm one with the wind.  
I am longing to see you again, it's been so long.  
We will be together again._

_Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by._

The Swan Song – Within Temptation

**Author's Note: Thank you for everyone who had reviewed, favourited and story alerted this fic, especially Josie who is the offical owner of JJ **


	31. Author's Note

**Hello there Tyler Twin fans; I got something special for you. One of my dearest friends and loyal Tyler Twin fan has made trailers following the series.**

**Trailer for Stand My Ground:**

**.com/watch?v=hICHMfkZnHs&feature=channel_page**

**Trailer for What Have You Done?**

**.com/watch?v=GIyGv2mSX_k&feature=related**

**And last but not least trailer for Swan Song:**

**.com/watch?v=HQI4xGO5CKQ&feature=channel**

**If the links don't work then go on Youtube and search for Josieruby1. Also for those who love Doctor Who Confidential, I've decided to write a little one on the twins:**

**ALEX ROSE:**

**Originally I was going to make her five years old, abandoned on a bench in Alexandra Park in front of the Palace where a rose glass stained window was. She was supposed to have been found by Torchwood but Jack Harkness had brought her to Donna to be raised. **

**But then I found it complicated to have a five year old in the middle of adventures and I wanted a reasonable explanation for Alex Rose being in her late teens when Rose should be early twenties. After a while I wanted a slightly eccentric character, I had mostly based Alex Rose on Alice Cullen (her gift on seeing the future, hair style etc. Etc. Etc.) But her bitterness and anger was inspired by more personal reasons. After being tortured and having dreams smashed, Alex Rose began to resent the Doctor. The Doctor was merely a scapegoat for all the hurt she had suffered because he never rescued her. **

**Alex Rose has a phobia of electricity due to the torture she was put through at the age of five. She also hates the idea of using a fake identity once Torchwood One was shut down, after spending her whole life hiding under false names, she wanted to be able to use her own name. **

**I had paired her with Ianto Jones merely because she needed someone to show her soft side to. Ianto is secretive, caring and loving. Someone Alex Rose needed to cry on and tell all secrets to. **

**I made Alex Rose to be her father's daughter, rash, sarcastic and energetic. I thought she made an exciting character to write. **

**JACK JOHN Tyler (AKA: JJ):**

**JJ was merely created to balance Alex Rose out. With Alex Rose being full on angry and sarcastic and angsty, someone needed to be fair on the Doctor. JJ had never given up on the idea of the Doctor magically walking through the front door one day and fully believed that he deserves another chance. JJ is more of an observer and with the family he had he had a lot of interesting things to observe. Though JJ has some of the mischievous qualities that his father and twin have, JJ is a lot more serious due to being the one to calm Alex Rose down in her childhood. JJ had spent more than just a few nights holding Alex Rose as she cried and listening to her visions. However despite the lack of neediness, JJ still needs Alex Rose as much as she needs him. **

**I paired Gwen up with JJ merely because she reminds me so much of Rose. The idea of the Doctor's son having a relationship with someone like Rose would be a big hint towards the Doctor, especially in displaying jealousy towards 'Rhys the idiot'. It highlighted JJ's similarities to his father. **

**I enjoyed writing JJ's character and unfortunately ladies he's been taken not only by Gwen but by Josie. Tough luck **


	32. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note: The sequel to Swan Song is now up, look for Never Ending Story, another Within Temptation inspired title. Also there is an oneshot based on this series called All I Need starring the Ninth Doctor and Younger Jack and Rose. Please enjoy them both. **


End file.
